Enchanted
by GOTTAxHAVExFAITH
Summary: just a simple fleurhermione story. After two years of not seeing her Fleur still has a crush on Hermione, but does she feels the same?
1. guess who's coming over!

**Disclamer: **unfortunelly I don't own any of the HP-characters, they are all JK Rowling's brilliant creations.

**Genre:** Romance, cause I can be a total mush-ball :P

**Rating:** I actually don't know, I'll see where I'm going with this story...

**Pairing:** Fleur/Hermione, duh, they rock!

**Summary:** After two years of not seeing her Fleur's secret crush returns, if you wanna know what happens next, just read the story...

**Oh and please review, this is my first fanfic ever, so I wanna know what ya all think of it. **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Chapter 1**

"Guys!" Ginny came running into the room screaming excitingly. The kitchen of the Burrow was packed, 8 people where squeezed into the small room, Fred and George where whispering about something that miss Weasley apparently wasn't supposed to hear while she was busy making more breakfast, Mr Weasley was getting ready to go to work and Ron and Harry sat on the other end of the table discussing some new quidditch-theories.

The eighth person on the table was Fleur Delacour, she moved in with the Weasley's about a year ago since she got a job at Hogwarts. She was busy staring at her cereal not really paying attention to Ginny's happy squealing.

"Everyone!" the redheaded girl shouted again, "guess what?" she screamed waving a piece of parchment in the air.

"You finally learned to read?" Ron asked his sister while he rolled his eyes. Ginny just looked as if she was about to attack him, "What's the matter?" Harry asked quickly not wanting his girlfriends' happy mood to disappear.

"I just got a letter from Hermione!" the girl exclaimed. Fleur snapped her head up, '_'Ermione?_' she thought, _'zat girl' _she had met her when she was at Hogwarts for the triwizard tournament two years ago and had immediately fallen for her even though she had gotten the feeling Hermione hated her guts.

"Uhm, Gin I don't know if you noticed, but you get a letter from Mione every week." Fred told her.

The girl sighted "yeah I know but in this one says that she's coming over here!" At this Fleur choked in her food and started coughing loudly.

"I'm fine, I juzt ... I'm good" she said quickly as all eyes turned to her. _''Ermione coming 'ere? O mon dieu! What am I gonna do?' _

The rest of the group just sat there staring dumbstruck at the red-haired girl. It had been almost two years since they had last seen their friend.

Finally the silence was broken by mr. Weasley "That's great, but I really have to go too work, tell me the rest when I get home." he quickly gave his wife a peck on the cheek and then disappeared through the backdoor.

"Oh mom," Ginny continued "Hermione asked me if it was ok if she stayed here and if her friend could stay here to?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly "off course, she is always welcome here and her friend too."

The rest of breakfast was spent by everybody talking about the arrival of the girl. Fleur however didn't pay much attention to the conversation, she was rather busy thinking about things such as_: 'What will I zay to 'er?_' and _'What if zhe ztill 'ates me?' _She sighted, got up to clean up her part of the breakfast table and going upstairs, still thinking about the upcoming trouble, "I'll juzt zee what 'appens" she mumbled to herself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Mione, hurry, we're so gonna be late!" Ashley yelled to her best friend who was still busy dragging her suitcase downstairs.

Finally the brunette made her way into their living room, "I still don't understand why we're doing this," she said while looking irritated at the other girl.

"Because" she sighted, "you really need a vacation, you've been working your cute ass off and we deserve to have some fun."

Hermione had to admit that she had gotten a little caught up in work lately and that a vacation would do her good, but there was a different problem, "I meant, why don't we stay in a hotel instead of my friend's house?"

"Why are you making such a problem outta this? They ARE your friends."

"I know but..." she tried to explain what she was feeling, "it's just that...well, Ginny is the only one I've kept contact with...and it's like...what am I gonna say to the rest of them?" she nervously ran her hand through her hair.

"Aww..." Ashley enveloped her in a warm hug, "don't worry, I'm going to be here for you and besides they would be crazy not to like you anymore. But now we really have to hurry or else we're going to miss or flight.

Quickly the grabbed their stuff, went outside, locked the door and got in the cab that was already waiting for them. After putting her bags in the trunk Hermione sat on the backseat of the car, It would have been so much easier to just apparate to the Burrow, but Ashley had insisted on making this a magic-free trip and who could deny her anything once the girl put on her pouty-face. Hermione had to admit her friend was quit attractive with her long shining black hair and her tainted skin, she had even dated the girl, but after a few weeks they had found out they where better off being just friends...

She was broken out of her musings when she heard her friend say: "I know I'm cute, but can you please stop staring."

She looked at the smug smirk the girl was wearing and rolled her eyes, "oh please, everybody knows I'm way cuter than you."

They both giggled, "Okay maybe your right, you look hot, especially now your hair doesn't looks like a bird's nest anymore."

"Hey!it wasn't that bad!" Hermione tried to look offended but a grin made its way on her lips, "oh and thanks for thinking I'm hot." The rest of the ride to the airport was driven in silence. It was true, Hermione had gotten much prettier than she was two years ago when they first met, her hair was not the mess it had been and was now a silk waterfall of hazel that danced around her face, she had become taller too, growing curves in all the right places and not to forget her attitude had changed to from the bookwormish, semi anti-social girl she had transformed into a happy, playful and strong-minded young woman, sure she still loved to read but she certainly didn't say no to a party...

When they finally arrived at the airport they had to run in order to get on the plain in time.

"Damn, that was close" Ashley breathed as she plopped down on her seat she looked up to see a nervous looking Hermione, "sit down. I know you're scared of flying but you have no choice."

"I just don't understand why we couldn't apparate." she sighted as she took place next to Ashley.

"Because we are going to have a magic-free vacation, you promised me."

"Fine," the brunette gave in, "I don't know why I'm always putting up with you." she muttered under her breath but still hard enough for the other girl to hear.

"That's because you love me so much" Ashley said receiving an eye-roll, "now go and sleep, by the time you wake up we'll be there." Hermione obeyed and rested her head on her friends shoulder to get some sleep trying not to think about her bad memory's about planes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What time is it?" Ron whined, the whole family was at the airport waiting for Hermione and her friend to arrive. He, Harry and Ginny where sitting on a bench near the gate where Hermione would be coming from, while Mrs. Weasley chased the twins as they where busy scaring some muggels and Mr. Weasley was examining some of the metal-detectors asking Fleur question about them.

"A minute later than last time you asked" his sister replied while jumping up and down excitingly.

Ron leaned over to Harry so he could whisper something in his ear, "I wonder if she still has a crush on me, I mean I always though it was...well...kinda sad"

Just then they heard a squeal coming from Ginny as she started running towards the gate. The rest of the Weasley family now watched as the red-headed girl threw herself at a brown-haired beauty hugging her tightly.

"Is... is that who I think it is?" Ron said with his mouth hanging open, he almost didn't recognise Hermione.

Harry too was dumbstruck while he watched as the two girls their happy chattering and hugging, he then looked at his best friend, "Ron, you're drooling"

"Uhm," he responded as Hermione made her way over to them.

"Hermione dear!" Mrs. Weasley boomed, "Look at you, all grown up" she grabbed Hermione and embraced her tightly.

"Mom, you know she still has to breathe." the twin said to their mother as they noticed the look of uncomfortable-ness on Hermione's face.

"Oh well," she said as she let go of her and took a step back to take a good look at the girl, "can't I be glad for having her here."

"Yeah, but if you would have hold her like that a second longer she wouldn't have been here anymore" came the reply.

"Hermione" Harry said taking a step towards the girl.

She smiled at him, "hi Harry, it's good to see you," after their hug she turned to her red-haired friend who was still staring at her, mouth open wide. Rolling her eyes she waved her hands in front of him, "Hello? Earth to Ron!"

He seemed to snap out of his daze, "huh, what?" he said looking sheepish.

Hermione said nothing just yanked him towards her and hugged him to.

"A little help here!" they heard from behind them, Ashley was dragging two large suitcases with her almost collapsing because off the weight.

"whoops" Hermione broke away from Ron to go help her friend, "Everybody," she said while taking some luggage, "this is Ashley, Ashley these are my friends: Harry, Ron, you already know Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and her husband and..." she trailed off seeing the half-veela "Fleur" She didn't know why the blonde was here, but it didn't matter for now, she just smiled gently at her letting the other girl know she didn't mind.

Fleur's mind was working in overdrive, _'Wow, zhe lookz really...yummy' _immediately hundreds of inappropriate thoughts invaded her mind, _'control yourself Delacour' _she ordered herself, _'look she is smiling at you, Oh no she is smiling at you! say something...'_unable to really speak she just stupidly grinned at her, _'great move, grinning like an idiot.' _

After some more hugging the group finally began making their way to the car. Ron, wanting to be a gentleman, had offered to carry Hermione's stuff, but after he had almost broke his back trying to lift a suitcase Hermione had decided maybe it would be saver if she did it herself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The car ride was rather uncomfortable, even though the Weasley's car was spelled to make it somewhat bigger, they still where squeezed together.

"There's not enough room, someone has to sit on someone's lap," Mrs. Weasley said while she looked back from the passengers' seat.

Without asking, Ashley planted herself on Hermione's lap, "this is much comfortable anyways" she smirked.

"And who said you could sit on my lap?" the brunette said with her eyebrow raised in question.

Ashley's smirk grew even wider, "as if you don't enjoy having me sitting on you."

"No I don't enjoy having my legs crushed, no matter how hot your ass is" she replied as they both started giggling.

The rest off the group just looked amused at this scene, Hermione certainly had changed, in a good way, they where all happy for her that she that she and Ashley obviously where very good friends.

The only one in the car that wasn't as happy as the rest was Fleur, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at the sight of the girl sitting on her secret crush's lap. _'Well at leazt I got to zit next to 'er' _she tried to comfort herself. She snapped out of her thoughts just in time to hear Ginny talk about the sleeping arrangements.

"Yeah, all the girls have to sleep in one room so we can put all the mattresses on the floor and put them together so that we haveone really big bed for the four of us."Hermione and Ashley nodded, happy with the plan, "is that ok with you Fleur?" the redhead asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, no problem" _'Merde! big problem, four of us in one bed, az in like me in one bed with 'Ermione?' _she swallowed hardly _'this is gonna be a lot more difficult than I thought.' _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Ok, that was the first chapter... Reviews are very welcome but be gentle, I'm just a beginner...Oh and don't look at all the mistakes I made 'cause English is not the languageI usually use since I'm from another country...**

**Thanks for reading anways and if anyone has an idea for a title, please let me know**


	2. Story telling and some deep thoughts

**OMG, i'm so sorry I took so long to post the next chapter, but I was really busy eith school stuff, I know; how could school be more important dan fanfiction? That's what I thought but my mum practically had me banned from using the computer. Anyways I can use it now again cuz of my good grades :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

**Story telling and some deep thoughts **

"So," Mrs. Weasley said as she poured the thee in some cups, "what have you been doing lately" she turned to Hermione with a questioning look.

"Uhm... you know, work and stuff like that." she shrugged

"Oh tell me everything." The red-haired woman said as excited as a real mother would have been about her daughter's life.

"Ok, well you all know how I didn't do my 5th year..." Hermione remembered well how happy she had been the day Dumbledore had told her she was smart enough to skip 5th, but ofcourse she also had been sad she had to leave her friends. The others all nodded and she proceeded to tell how after a few months the teachers had decided she could also skip 6th year, "I was the only one in Hogwarts-history who ever did that," she stated proudly. She continued to tell how after graduation she had gotten a job at the ministry of magic, "That's where she literally bumped into me," Ashley told them, "Yeah the first thing she said to me was: Watch where you going bitch" both girls chuckled at the memory of their first meeting. Hermione had to smile at how weird things had gone, when she had just begun working she got some low office job and now, now she was one of the most important people at the ministry, practically indispensable...

But what the weirdest thing of all, she thought, was the way Hermione and Ashley's relationship had developed. In the beginning she had hated everything about the girl, the way she talked about things, the way she always went to parties, and even Ashley's choice of clothing had bothered the brunette. After two months of hating, Hermione and the girl got assigned to the same case which, in order to do a good job, required working together and during that case Hermione got strangely attached to the girl and had even admitted to herself that she had never hated the raven-haired girl but had always been kinda jealous of her 'screw-the-world-attitude' as she came to call it.

So they had become close friends (at one point even more than 'just friends' but like she had said that was over) and slowly Ashley had taught Hermione how to loosen up a bit and to be more 'wild' at times._ I am really glad to have Ashley as a friend_ she often though, the girl always spoke her mind and when she was feeling down she somehow always found a way to make her laugh.

After sharing memory's and stories Mrs. Weasley had announced that she had to start dinner and that the girls (meaning Hermione and Ashley) could go ahead and get their stuff unpacked so the only thing they had to do tonight was make their beds.

Hermione and Ashley quickly made their way upstairs hoping to finish early so they would still have some time left to chat a little.

* * *

"Ugh" Ashley grunted as she let herself fall down on one of the two beds inside the room, "I hate unpacking, why did you have to bring that many clothes anyways?"

"Ok one:" the other girl said as she sat down beside her friend, "you hate unpacking because you hate anything that requires moving and two," she continued ignoring the light slap she got, "I brought those clothes because someone kept saying: 'Oh you should bring that, that's SO cute.'"

The black-haired girl sighted in defeat and then changed the subject: "so… seeing your friends again wasn't that bad was it?"

Hermione thought about it for a little, true she had thought it was going to be awkward and hard to talk to all of them again, but it had been easier than expected, "no it wasn't, guess you where right about them being crazy not to like me," she saw Ashley open her mouth and quickly replied: "No! I'm not going to say it again, you're ego is big enough already."

"But I like it when you say that I was right," the other girl pouted, "it's not everyday that the great all-knowing Hermione Granger tells you that."

"Oh shut up," Hermione said, this time slapping her friend in the arm, "we all know that I'm way smarter than you, so stop whining about it," she smirked evilly and waggled her eyebrows in a joking way.

Ashley got up from the bet, put her hands on her hips and said in mock outrage: "Oh now you've done it! You are so gonna pay for that!"

"What are you gonna do?" Hermione continued her teasing, "gonna bore me to death, because I just know you are very capable of that."

She didn't got an answer, instead she jumped away with a loud shriek as Ashley jumped her with her fingers crooked, making her hands look like claws. As the brown haired girl crawled backwards as fast as she could she didn't notice that she was nearing the end of the bed. With a loud BOINK she fell on the ground muttering something like: "oww my ass," while she rubbed the sore spot.

Ashley saw this was her chance, straddled Hermione's waist and started tickling her, happy when she received some loud yelps in return.

But her playful assault on her best friend was cut short when there was a knock on the door and a voice coming from behind it, "can I come in," at the French accent Ashley knew that it must be the girl with the silvery hair, Fleur, she believed, was her name.

"Come in!" she yelled still keeping herself seated on Hermione.

The doorknob twisted and the door opened, revealing Fleur, just like expected.

* * *

Fleur had been busy setting the table and while she was doing it she silently cursed the fact that Mrs. Weasley had wanted, well ordered, her to stay and help with dinner while Hermione went upstairs, she much rather had went up with the brunette.

Yes, she had it bad. She already knew that and she really didn't care. The only thing that bothered was the fact that Hermione probably was straight and even if she weren't Fleur doubted she would have a chance since she knew that Hermione never really liked her.

"maybe if I'm nice to 'her perhaps we could be friends," she whispered to herself with a glint of hope in her voice. If she couldn't have the other girl in the way she wanted, she would just have to settle for being friends. After all friends was always better than not seeing her secret crush at all, two years of not being around her had been way to long was Fleur's opinion.

She sighted as she went on with her task, trying not to think about it anymore. She failed miserably, it seemed like with everything she did she was reminded of Hermione.

It was wonderful this feeling that she had, being in love and getting those butterflies in her stomach all the time, but at the same time it scared the shit out of her; she had never felt this way, not even about Bill who she had broken up with after she had found him in bed with an other, and what scared her even more was that she knew she was bound to get her heart broken and there would be nothing she had to do about it.

She was in such deep thoughts that she almost let the plates she had been holding slip out of her hand when Ginny spoke to her, "Mom wants you to go tell the others that dinner is ready, I'll finish setting the table." The plates where taken from Fleur's grasp and she was practically being pushed outside the kitchen.

Slowly making her way upstairs she thought she heard screaming, she shook her head in order to lose the thought. First she went to Harry and Ron's room interrupting the boys from their argument about who the best quidditch player was, after telling them to get down for dinner she climbed the second staircase leading to the next floor.

When stood in front of her own bedroom door she was certain that this time she really did hear screaming coming from inside of the room, not quite knowing what to do she just knocked on the door and yelled: "can I come in?" Immediately she heard a "come in!" in reply and she reached to open the door.

As the door swung open she was met with the sight of Ashley sitting on top of the girl she adored. Flashes of hurt, jealousy and pain shot through her body, all mixing inside her stomach giving her a sickening feeling.

Trying not to gag or let tears fall, she just kept standing there, watching all her hope disappearing in that one second.

* * *

**So... This was it, I hope I didn't dissapoint ya all, Thrut is: I was kinda scared cuz I got all those good revieuws about the first chapter so I really felt like I couldn't screw up...**

**Don't forget to revieuw!**


	3. Feelings revealed

**So here it is: chapter 3, just lie promised :). Hope you enjoy it...**

**I'm pretty sure where I wanna take this story from now, it's just gonna take a whil since I am really, and I mean really busy with school ( I have school-exams), I'll try to post something next weekend but I can't promise anything, and even if I post something it'll propably real short, sorry.. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**Feelings revealed**

Just as Fleur was about to turn around and walk away Hermione let out a loud sort of growl and threw Ashley of off her. She got up and quickly ran to Fleur and hid behind her back.

"Help Fleur!" She yelled in obviously fake horror, "there's an ugly monster after me!"

Fleur again didn't do anything, this time she had frozen up because Hermione had grabbed her shoulders and was standing really close behind her.

As she felt the girl's heavy breathing against the back of her neck the half-veela had to use all of her willpower not to fall since her knees had suddenly seemed to turn into jelly.

So this is why there was screaming, not because the two girls had been busy doing 'the deed' as she had immediately assumed, but because they had been playing around.

She felt rather than heard Hermione giggle and mentally kicked herself for jumping to conclusions so fast and overreacting.

Hermione realised that she was still holding the French witch's shoulders and released her grip on them, "ah sorry for that, sometimes we go a little crazy," she apologized and then left the room, figuring dinner most be almost ready.

Fleur still at a loss of words, just merely nodded and followed the other girl downstairs leaving Ashley alone in the room.

"Well, that's…interesting," she grinned, having noticed the way Fleur had acted about what had just happened, apparently her best friend had a secret admirer. Though she doubted that Hermione knew it, she might have been the smartest witch in whole Hogwarts, but when it came to reading people Ashley always did better.

Pondering about what to do with this new information she too went down to the kitchen. _I can't tell 'Mione than maybe she'll freak and things could get really, and I mean really awkward. Then again; I can't just ignore this and pretend I don't know about it…Maybe I can just get to know this Fleur and than I'll see what I'm gonna do.' _

Happy with decision she smiled and entered the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was a very cheerful happening, there was storytelling and most of all there was laughing. Hermione and Ashley told everybody more about their lives back in New York and in turn where told what happened in the time they where gone.

"So," mr. Weasley said after they had finished eating, "what shall we do now? Let's go do something with all of us together."

"That's a good idea Arthur," his wife lovingly replied, "but what are we going to do?"

"O, I know," Ashley chimed in with her happy-voice, "we could go to the movies, I so wanna see that new one with Orlando Bloom!"

At this mr. Weasley's eyes got the similar glint as Ashley's, though it was because of different reasons, "you mean the muggle-movies, where they use a VBR?"

"It's a VCR and yes that what I meant," the raven-haired girl went on, trying to get at least one person on her side about going.

Everybody had to laugh at the expression on the older man's face; he looked as if he was a child being offered the biggest lollypop ever.

"I say it's a good idea, movies are always fun," Hermione joined her best friend.

A few more people agreed and within a couple of minutes everybody was stuffing themselves into the too small car yet again.

After the boys and Mrs. Weasley where seated it was up to the girls to try and fit in the car.

First Ginny got in, scooting all the way to the left. Hermione was about to follow her when she was cut of by Ashley who pulled a shocked Fleur with her. Furrowing her brow in confusion Hermione asked: "Ash, I can't sit on your lap if you're sitting in the middle."

At this the other witch had to smirk, _My evil plan is set in motion _she thought evilly, "well guess you have to sit on top of fleur then," she saw the girl sitting next to her blush and grinned even wider.

Hermione shrugged, _why not? _"Fine, but I have no idea why you're acting even weirder than usual." She was about to climb into the car but suddenly stopped, "Oh god, I didn't even ask if it's alright with you that I go sit on your lap, Fleur. Are you ok with it?" she asked wondering why she had been so stupid too even realize the other witch might not want it.

For like the hundred time this day Fleur was speechless yet again, that was until Ashley gave her a not so gentle nudge in the ribs, "Ouch, qui, I mean non, I don't mind, " she quickly said while rubbing her now painful side.

As Hermione got in and settled herself on Fleur's lap, the blonde witch had to do her best to not moan out loud. _Juzt relax Fleur _she kept telling herself _juzt act like it'z notzing special_.

As she looked around the car trying to find something to take her mind of what was happening she saw Ashley looking at her, grinning like a mad-woman. Fleur raised her perfectly manicured eyebrow in question but just got a wink in return. This set the vela of in a mental rambling _oh mon Dieu, why is zhe winking at me? Could zhe… no zhe can't possibly know… _Her thoughts where cut off when she felt Hermione shift around, practically pressing her ass further into Fleur.

"Geez 'Mione," Ashley joked, "are you giving her a lap dance or what?"

This time it was Hermione who blushed, "No, I just wasn't sitting comfortable."

"God forbid that queen Hermione would be uncomfortable!" the other girl continued their joking around.

Not being able to come up with a smart reply Hermione simply just stuck out her tongue.

"Very mature 'Mione, very mature."

"You of all people should know," she retorted obviously sarcastic.

Their banter was stopped by Ginny who suddenly burst into laughing, noticing the weird looks she got the red-head explained to Hermione: "I was just thinking about how much you changed since last time I saw you, you where always all about studying back then. And now you're here acting worse than a little child!" She shrugged, ok maybe it wasn't THAT funny, but in her mind it had sounded like that.

Just then they arrived at the movie theatre and they all got out of the car, making their way into the theatre they chose a movie and after Hermione paid they went in and found a seat.

Because they where with ten people they couldn't all sit together so it was: Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry in the first row with behind them: Ashley, Fleur, Fred and George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had chosen to go sit a little further in back.

As the movie began Fleur still hadn't been able to comprehend what had happened in the car; one moment she had been getting in the vehicle and the next thing, all she remembered was absolute heaven. Heaven to feel Hermione's weight pressed against her legs and part of her chest, heaven to feel the girl on her lap shift around making Fleur almost want to groan out and most of all heaven being able to be so close to her crush so that she could smell scent of the younger girl's wonderfully soft hair _Mmm, strawberry and vanilla_ she thought as she got a glazed over look into her eyes.

Ashley looked to her left and saw that Fleur was still disordered from the car-ride incident, as she leant a little closer to the girl with her mouth hanging slightly open, she whispered: "So since how long are you harbouring this now-not-so-secret-crush?"

At this the French witch snapped out of her mental drooling and looked at Ashley with a look of horror. Immediately she began to panic _O no, zhe really knows! Iz zhe going to tell 'Ermione? Will zhe freak? _Realizing she still hadn't said anything she stuttered out a "What!... Crush? Don't be silly I absolutely 'ave now idea what you're talking about." Well, that was convincing, stuttering out your denial.

The other girl just smiled at her, "It's ok, don't worry, I won't tell her, that's up to you. And besides," she glanced at her best friend who was laughing at something Ron had said, "who can blame ya? I mean she IS hot."

Again the glazed look came back into Fleur's eyes, "qui," she sighted before realizing Ashley was still looking at her, "You're really not going to tell 'er" she asked just to be certain, the last thing she needed was for Hermione to start hating her again.

"Nope. So now tell me: how long have you been having a crush on the lill' hottie?"

Another sight: "Since the first day I laid my eyes on 'er."

Ashley giggled a little "Aww, that's so sweet and really, really corny." She suddenly realized something, "Oh by the way, if you where wondering if Hermione likes girls to the answer is yes, just don't tell her I told ya." With that she sat back into her chair again and started following the rest of the movie.

* * *

After two hours the movie was over and everybody made their way out of the theatre again with a smile on their faces, well except for Ashley and Ron who where carrying a sleeping Hermione to the car.

"Why did you have to park the car at the end of the street?" The red-haired boy whined, starting to feel some pain in his shoulder because of the weight he carried.

"Almost there" was the reply.

As the finally reached the car everybody got in and practically dragged the past out girl in too, placing her across their legs, with Ashley making sure Hermione's head was in Fleur's lap.

"Look at her," Ginny cooed, "she looks so cute, like a little baby."

Ashley started joking around again while Fleur silently agreed with what the youngest Weasley had said, _so beautiful _where her thoughts as she lovingly stroked Hermione's brown silky hair, Ashley being the only one who noticed. Fleur grinned a little when she heard the sleeping girl mumble something about 'flying frogs' and she had to restrain herself from kissing the girl on top of her head.

As they got home Ashley, this time with Ginny's help managed to drag Hermione upstairs and soon all four girls where lying in bed ready for a good night's sleep, though Hermione was still wearing her normal clothes.

"Are you sure we shouldn't wake her up to change into her nightwear?" Ginny asked to no one in particular.

It was Fleur who answered, "No let her zleep," with that she closed her eyes and mumbled a soft "bonne nuit."

Both girls replied with their own "goodnight's" and closed their eyes to, drifting of into sleep.

But Fleur stayed awake for a minute longer, smiling and thinking of how she maybe still made a chance when it came to Hermione now that Ashley could help her out a little. The minute longer soon became hours and when she did finally fell asleep her dreams where filled with images of the beautiful brunette.

* * *

**That was it...**

**Please leave a review... Oh and: I know I make mistakes, and not wanting to be a bitch or anything: I don't care... you try writing in Dutch see how many mistakes you make :P :D... well bye**


	4. Nightly rendezvous

**Hey! missed me?:P Sorry it took so long for me to update, but like I said: school-stuff is keeping me busy, anyways I have plenty of time now since i aced all my test :) :P**

* * *

**Chapter 4. **

**Nightly rendezvous **

The next morning Hermione woke up to the feeling of someone nudging her in the side. Groaning she tried opening her eyes to see who her attacker was, but failed miserably, it was as if her eyelids where glued together. She could hear people moving around and she when she felt the mattress dip she knew someone was sitting next to her.

"Hermione," sounded a sickly sweet voice which she recognized as Ashley's, "wake up."

"Ugh" she groaned again and grabbed the blanked and yanked it over her head, but it was immediately grabbed of off her again so she turned her head and buried it into her pillow. She really wasn't a morning person anymore, it seemed like all the mornings at Hogwarts when she got up really early to study where finally catching up with her these last two years, ofcourse it could also have to do something with the nights on which she went to bed really late…

"I give up," she heard Ashley say and felt the girl plop down onto the bed next to her, "you try waking her up."

Hermione didn't know who 'you' could be but she had a fair idea that it was either Ginny or Fleur.

"Per'aps we could juzt try and wake 'er up by throwing cold water onto her." Fleur said and the smiled amused when the lazy witch shot up with her eyes opened wide.

"You wouldn't," Hermione said, this time narrowing her eyes into thin lines, looking at the silvery-haired woman.

"You bet we would," Ashley decided to help the half-veela out, she could see the lost look on her face, Fleur probably thought Hermione was really angry at her, but knowing her friend Ashley knew Hermione was just grumpy for being woken this early. "I thought it was a perfect idea." She turned towards the other witch, "thanks Fleur, I'm gonna use that technique more often."

"You wouldn't," Hermione said again, this time directing her narrowed eyes at Ashley.

Before Ashley could reply Ginny jumped in: "Anyway, we where waking you up because mom just called and said that breakfast is ready."

"Oh," the brown-haired girl practically squeaked, "food" jumping out of bed as quick as lightning, making the three other girls laugh. "What?" she asked sounding indignant.

"There are really only four things you ever think about: work, sleep, food and sex," Ashley replied, making both Hermione and Fleur blush, though because of different reasons.

"Really" Ginny asked with a mix of wonder and shock, "You never told me of you doing…you know…'it.'"

"And on that note I'm going downstairs to get something to eat," quickly Hermione left the room but not before Ginny followed her shouting: "I'll figure it out!" Truth was: Hermione was never really shy about the subject, not since she met Ashley anyway, but it just felt kind of weird talking about it with Ginny, whom she saw as a little sister.

This left Fleur and Ashley alone in the room, Fleur still flustered by Ashley's earlier comment.

Smirking Ashley said: "I bet I know what you where thinking about," making the other girl blush even more, "I knew it!" deciding she had bullied the other girl enough for the time being she grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the stairs, "Come on let's get something to eat."

* * *

The day went by quickly, Ginny, Harry and Ron where outside riding their brooms, Fleur helped Mrs. Weasley around the house while Hermione and Ashley spend most of their time exploring the neighbourhood.

By the time it was 10 p.m. and the two girls still weren't back. Mrs. Weasley was really starting to get worried. Though Ginny kept saying things like: 'I bet they just went to a club or something,' and 'Hermione is really responsible, nothing happened,' the woman couldn't help but imagine the most worst case scenarios of what could have happened to them.

Just then they heard a hard 'boink' and someone giggle. All of them rushed out of the kitchen and into the hallway, where they found both Hermione and Ashley lying on the ground giggling outrageous.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley said, crossing her arms across her chest and giving them her best motherly glare.

The girls abruptly stopped laughing when they saw the look on the woman's face and quickly got up from the ground.

"I…uh…we," Ashley started, not quite knowing what to say, she shot Hermione a pleading look.

"We got lost," the brunette quickly replied. It was true, once they had decided to go back to the house they couldn't remember were they had came from, so they ended up asking some boy's for a lift.

Immediately Mrs. Weasley's face softened and she said: "well I'm glad that you are ok, now I think it's best that you all go upstairs, it's late."

The girls made their way to their room, once there they silently got into their sleepwear and laid down into bed.

After five minutes Fleur noticed Ginny had fallen asleep and that Ashley and Hermione where now softly talking to each other. What they where talking about she couldn't quite follow, but she just enjoyed listening to the soft, smooth tone of Hermione's voice. When the brunette let out a chuckle Fleur had to smile too, how she wished she was able to make the other girl laugh like that, make her soft, full lips curl up at the ends and making her eyes twinkle like they always did when she smiled.

Fleur sighed, what had happened to her she didn't know. She went from being the sexy, confident and wanted-by-everyone-girl too shy, insecure and timid one? It was all a big clue to her. She sighed again and closed her eyes, _maybe things won't look so bad in the morning. _With that last hopeful thought she drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

'BANG' Fleur shot up in her bed, being woken by the loud noise, "what was that?" she asked softly to no one in particular.

Slowly she lifted her sheets aside and got out as quiet as possible, doing her best not to wake the other girls.

She made her way through the dark, feeling around in search of her wand. When she finally found it she whispered a soft "lumos" and sneaked out of the room, keeping the small light in front of her.

As she made her way through the hallway she could hear Mr. Weasley loudly snoring and had to smile a little, that man could be louder than a chainsaw.

She arrived at the stairs and began to make her way down, careful not to make any sounds in case there was a burglar or something.

When the French witch finished her journey and stood at the bottom of the stairs she could see a shimmer of light coming from the kitchen. _Oh god there really IS someone down here _trying not to freak out or scream everybody awake she edged a little closer trying to get a glimpse of the intruder.

Another BANG was heard, almost giving her a heart attack, without thinking twice she loudly pushed the door open and half stormed into the room with her wand held high, ready to defend herself.

Fleur, however, locked eyes with a very shocked looking Hermione.

"God Fleur, you scared the hell outta me" the younger witch laid her hand on her chest obviously trying to calm her racing heart.

Little did she know Fleur's heart was doing exactly the same, though because of a entirely different reason. The silvery haired woman had trouble forming any sort of reasonable thought due to the fact that Hermione was wearing a very skimpy nightgown, showing of lots of smooth tanned skin.

Just when her mind started working again and making her think about how great it would feel to touch that skin Hermione spoke again.

"enjoying the view?" she asked with an amused smirk on her face.

Merde, she had been caught checking the other girl out. _Calme Fleur, juzt deny it, she can't prove it anyway _"I-I….No…I wasn't…I-I" she stuttered out _good job, really convincing. _

Hermione's smirk just got bigger as she graciously made her way closer to her, making her look like some predator hunting on some innocent prey.

And the prey in this case was Fleur, who was now backing up a little every time the other girl took a step closer. "W-what are you doing?" she finally managed to get out as her crush stood as close as possible to her, she had nowhere to go now since her back was pressed against a wall.

"Shh" the other girl softly spoke to her as she brought up her hand to Fleur's face and softly stroked her cheek, "it's ok, Ashley told me."

Millions of thoughts jumped around in the French woman's mind, one of the first being: _I am going to kill Ashley _quickly followed by a: _O non, zhe iz going to 'ate me now. _Then the realisation hit her that Hermione, the girl she had longed for, for such a long time was softly cherishing her face and all thoughts seemed to jus flood from her mind.

Looking up into brown eyes her breath caught in her throat at what she saw there, beautiful dark brown pools, deep enough to drown in them stared at her making her go weak in the knees.

She wanted to tell the brunette just how beautiful she was and how much she was in love with her but before she got a chance to even speak one word the other girl was leaning forward, while their faces where closer and closer to each other Fleur tried to prepare herself for what she knew would be the best feeling she experienced, the feel of Hermione's lips against hers…

* * *

**am I Evil??? yes :P Wow i didn't realize how short it was until now... ah well, you'll just gonna have 2 be happy with what ya got, even though it probably sucked... Don't forget to review!!**


	5. The morning after

**So here's the new chapter...hope ya like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5.**

**The morning after **

Fleur opened her eyes and found herself staring into Hermione's soulful deep brown eyes.

"Morning," the girl above her said with a soft smile.

Fleur, not being able to form a normal sentence due to her sleepiness, just smiled back and lifted up her hand to gently brush a few strands of hair behind the other witch's ear.

Ashley who had noticed this sweet exchange, frowned slightly _Since when are they all lovey-dovey? _She racked her brain for any possibilities how they have got together. Coming up with she decided just to silently watch and hopefully figure out what was going on.

"Hi" Fleur finally managed to crack out as she continued stroking Hermione's soft locks of hair. She desperately wanted to talk about what had happened last night, but wasn't sure if she should bring it up or not.

Taking a deep breath she started: "lazt night waz great and…" she stopped however when she saw the confused look appearing on the other girl's face. _Why is zhe looking like zhat? Iz zhe freaked out about our kiss? Zhe didn't seem zhat way last night while zhe was kissing me and after zhat… _This thought made a little light go on inside her brain, _what 'appened after zhe kiss? I can't remember. _Closing her eyes she tried to remember what had happened the night before. First the loud bangs, she waking up, going downstairs and finding Hermione there, then the kiss _O god zhat kiss_ and then……

Nothing, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't come up with the memory of what had happened.

_It couldn't.. _she thought, then it hit her: it had all been a dream, the way everything had been blurry and weird it all pointed out that it had been a dream, a really lively one, but still a dream.

The realisation both shocked and saddened the silvery-haired woman and when she noticed she was still fiddling with the other girl's hair she quickly withdrew her hand. "it waz great…because I 'ad a slept très bien" she said, trying to cover up her remark about last night.

Fleur faintly smiled at the still confused looking Hermione and quickly got out of bed, put on her robe and made her way out off the room mumbling something about breakfast.

Once the door was shut Hermione turned towards her friend "what the hell just happened?" she practically demanded as if Ashley should know.

"I don't know. You tell me…" truth was; she had a pretty fair idea about what had happened, _wont take long now before 'Mione finds out bout her secret admirer _she thought evilly.

"Why should I know?!?" the brunette was slightly losing her cool, not liking the fact that she didn't know what was happening.

"Ugh" Ashley huffed as she too got up and walked towards the door, "are you blind or are you just plain stupid?!?"

And with that she was out of the room, leaving a very, very confused Hermione behind.

"What…the…hell?" she screamed at the ceiling as she let herself fall back onto the mattresses.

* * *

After all their morning rituals and breakfast the 6 teenagers decided to go swimming in the lake not to far away from the Weasley's house.

"Ha told you it was a smart idea to bring or bikini's with us!" Hermione said smugly to her friend.

"Whatever."

"You just hate to admit that I was RIGHT and you where WRONG," she replied emphasising the words right and wrong.

"Whatever."

After a few minutes of banter and chancing into their swimming-outfits the two girls eventually made it outside to join the others.

"Finally!" Ginny screamed at them, "took you long enough. What where you guys doing in there? Making out?" she was obviously joking but immediately Fleur's eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at Ashley while Ron's eyes glazed over and a little bit off drool escaped from out of the corner of his mouth.

Hermione walked further towards the water "yeah right, we just totally had sex in there," she said jokingly/sarcastically. As she neared Ron she could hear him moan slightly even though he probably tried to hide it, she rolled her eyes as she stood in front of him "Oh cool off!" and with that she, with one hard push, made him fall backwards into the water, making everybody laugh, well maybe not Fleur but she had more important things on her mind.

As most of them also made their way into the water Ashley stayed behind with Fleur, "wow look at the green-jealousy-monster" she joked, but instead of making the other girl laugh just received another glare, "chill, nothing to worry about I'm not after Hermione, trust me been there done that." she snorted "So stop looking at me like that." And with that she sprinted towards the lake and not-so-gracefully jumped in.

Fleur nodded to herself happy to know Ashley wasn't a treat to her. Then it dawned to her "As'ley w'at did you mean with: been zhere done zhat!?" she screamed out starting the glaring-thing again.

"Ashley what did you tell her?" Hermione laughed, "she's pissed like hell."

At this her friend smirked "if only you knew," as she winked at her best friend she slowly waded towards the shore of the lake and in one swift motion tackled Fleur's (who had been standing close to the edge of the water) legs out from underneath her making the half-veela plunge into the water head first.

When Fleur came above the surface again everybody was laughing, Fleur seeing the fun in this joined in to and started splashing Ashley in the face.

And soon there erupted a full blown water fight.

* * *

So: yeah it was a dream (sorry s3xy-Lady :P)...dont worry though, first not-a-dream-kiss is coming soon ;) dont know how soon: im busy w/ school, also: im writing a new fanfic. story, a Buffy/Faith piece.

Well gotta go now TTFN :)


	6. Confessions on a… towel

**I know, I know: finally, but I have a good excuse: I was sick and in a hospital...and when I got back home I found out my father had emptied the comoputer: I almost got into a coma beacause of that :P Anyway no hospital food for me anymore :) So here it comes:...**

**O btw: the title comes from maddonas album, to which I was listening while writing..**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Confessions on a… towel. **

After about two hours of water fun they all laid down on their towels, happily chattering and soaking up the warm sun.

However Hermione, never the one to be doing nothing for a long time, became bored very quickly. "This is boring. Let's do something fun."

"What do you want to do?" Ginny responded, "nothing here to do."

The brunette thought for a second, "I don't know, something."

"Oh something…really helpful," her best friend said with a roll of eyes, "I know!" she half screamed suddenly "let's do 'truth or dare'!" _perfect opportunity to get things between 'Mione and Fleur heated up a lill' _she thought evilly.

"yeah, that's always fun," Hermione quickly got up and made her way back into the house, a while later she returned to the bed with a empty bottle, to use for the game, and a bottle of fire whisky that she had stolen from the house since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't home currently, "now we can really start," she said as she plopped down onto her towel again.

Fleur took the bottle from Hermione's hands and twisted off the cap, taking a long sip she spoke, "ok letz do thiz." She really wasn't that happy about this, she knew for sure that Ashley would definitely make her do or tell something about her feelings for Hermione.

The game started out very innocent, with questions like: 'what is your biggest blooper ever?' but as time continued and the drunk more whisky the game got bolder and bolder.

"So…Hermione…" Ginny with a slur, "when was your first time doing, you know… 'it'?"

Hermione groaned, buried her head into her towel and mumbled something no one could hear.

What?" Ashley asked, "we can't hear you," ofcourse she already knew it, since Hermione had told her, but she just liked to see the girl suffer a little bit even though it probably meant her friend was gonna kill her later on.

Finally the witch lifted her head to reveal her red face and she said, "during fourth year at Hogwarts."

"But with who…" the red-head trailed of and her eyes widened in realization, "oh…" her shocked look turned into one of mock anger, "why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, we were still kinda young, no one I knew had done it before, it was embarrassing and besides it was just once, the night of the Yule-ball."

Fleur just silently sat there, taking all this new information in. She knew she never liked that Victor Krum ever since the day they met, _I wonder why?_ She thought sarcastically. She sighted, how she wished that it had been her who had asked the beautiful girl to the ball, then maybe, just maybe she would have been Hermione's first. If only she had had the guts back then…

"Ok 'Mione your turn."

The bottle ended up pointing toward Harry, the dark haired boy of course chose truth, there was no way he was going to skinny-dip or something.

"Uhm…" it was silent for a while as she tried to come up with a question, "have you and Ginny ever had sex?" A smirk made way on her face when she saw both her friends turn beet red at the question.

"U-uh…n-no" he finally managed to stutter out.

"Don't worry babe, soon we will," Ginny whispered into his ear, well at least tried to because due to the amount of alcohol in her body the words came out loud enough for the rest off them to hear it too, making Harry blush even more.

He quickly grabbed the bottle and gave it a good twist, hoping to direct the attention elsewhere than his virginity. For the first time this game the bottle landed on Ashley, but instead of almost fainting or turning red as the other's did, she just smiled, this was the moment she was waiting for the entire game, knowing that she would be the next one to spin the bottle and asking the question or making up the dare. And if the bottle landed on either Fleur or Hermione she knew exactly what to do…

"Dare!" she yelled, never the one to choose the easy way.

This time it was Harry who smirked evilly, "I dare you to kiss Ron" at this all of them except Ashley and Ron laughed.

"Eww!" the girl half screamed, from the look on her face you could clearly see that she'd rather roll around in a pigsty than do what she had been dared to. Ron on the other hand had a glazed over look in his eyes, he would rather be kissed by Hermione since he had been not-so-secretly lusting after her, but Ashley wasn't that bad looking either and besides any kiss was good enough for him.

"Aw come on Ash," Hermione teased her friend, "you have to do it, unless…" her eyes gleamed playfully, knowing exactly how to get her friend accept the dare, "unless you're to scared and gonna chicken out."

This had the desired affect as the other girl shouted: "no way!" and dove past Ginny and Harry and firmly pressed her lips against Ron's. _This better be worth it _she thought _no way I'm gonna kiss this weasel and don't get to mess with 'Mione and Fleur! _After a while she pulled away and quickly sat back down on her towel, spitting on the ground and wiping her lips wildly, making the group laugh even harder.

After a few minutes when Ashley finally stopped puking (not really, but she wanted to) and Ron came back down to earth from his fantasy wonder land, the game continued, this time it was Ashley's turn.

After she spun the bottle she focused on it intensely hoping that it would land on one of the 'lovey-dovey's' as she called them. 20 seconds later the bottle started to slow down the girl made a quick calculation and came to the conclusion that there was no way the bottle would land on either Fleur or Hermione. After debating whether to do something about it or not she decided that she would 'help things along' a little bit and whispered a quick incantation, making the bottle suddenly spin and land on the half Veela. Ok so Ashley did feel a little bit guilty for using magic since she and Hermione had agreed to a magic-free time, but on the other side this had been an emergency, _Right, an emergency! _She told herself, trying to lose the guilt _and besides, after my little plan works Hermione will thank me and it won't even matter._

She heard Fleur squeak a little and then remembered what she had been doing, after smiling sickly sweet at the other girl she asked: "truth or dare?" while wiggling her brows mischievously, making the blonde even more uncomfortable _look at her! She so knows what I'm going to do. _

De beautiful blonde debated which one of the two she should choose, _If I pick dare zhen she will make me kiss 'Ermione, but if I pick truth she will let me tell my feelings for 'er. _Deciding that neither of the two would be ok she sighed and said "I don't know, you pick," and plopped down onto her towel staring at the sky knowing that any second the truth would be out and Hermione would probably start screaming at her.

Ashley looked at the girl lying on the floor and noticed the lost look on her face and as hard as she tried not to, she couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the French witch, _Damn, just when I'm about to fulfil my plan I suddenly grow a conscience_, sighing heavily she decided to do it slightly different, "ok truth: have you ever fallen in love with a girl?" so this question certainly wouldn't bring out the truth of Fleur liking Hermione, but at least it would let her best friend know that Fleur liked girls, that is if she was honest of course…

Fleur quickly sat up straight, surprised by Ashley's question, but not only was she surprised she also was glad that Ashley hadn't asked her something to do to reveal her feelings for Hermione.

Thinking this wasn't a real bad question she decided she would just go with the truth, there was no way that Hermione would start screaming at her if she just told them she was in love with a girl.

Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth to answer the question, however before she could speak she was interrupted by someone…

"yuck!" Ron practically screamed, making everybody look at him in shock, "that's just disgusting," his nose wrinkled up, making him look as if he had just eaten a vomit-flavoured every flavour bean.

Hermione, being used to Ron being such a stupid git, was the first one to recover from her little shock and carefully asked: "exactly what do you Find so disgusting?" She hoped that the boy hadn't meant that he was repulsed by the idea of someone being gay, because in that case there was no way she was ever gonna tell her friends about her sexual preference.

"Duh," he said, obviously wondering why she even had to ask, "I mean come on, two girls being in love, that's just totally unnatural, and also very revolting," he continued, while unknowingly hurting three of the people that where there.

"Dude, that's so not cool," Ashley finally joined in.

Ron looked at her with an face that said 'what did I do?' and opened his mouth to defend himself, but was interrupted by Hermione…

"You know what Ronald!" she screeched while she jumped up from her towel, "you are just a self-centred little prick. How the hell Harry puts up with you; I have no idea!" she bend down to grab her towel and still being angry she waved the towel in Ron's direction making all the sand fly into his eye, "honestly, are you really that small-minded to judge people on who do love?" she huffed, "You know what, don't even answer that, I already know the answer. Seems to me that you still haven't grown up in the two years I was away!" and with that Hermione stormed back into the house, leaving the rest of them in an awkward silence.

Ashley was secretly glad about Hermione's little rant, she herself had wanted to give the red haired weasel a piece of her mind, but hadn't been sure if she could do that, since she and the boy weren't even friends. She sighed, this was exactly what Hermione had been afraid of, her friend not accepting that she liked girls, and now her best friend was hurt _All because of that stupid lill… _She quickly got up and followed her best friend into the house before she would do something really stupid (or smart) and throttle Ron.

"What is her problem!" the male Weasley scoffed as he to got up and made his way back towards the lake, stomping loudly, leaving only Harry, Ginny and Fleur sitting there.

"Well that was weird" the youngest one of the three said, breaking the silence that had settled upon them. Her brain was working over hours as she tried to work out what had just happened, firstly her brother making a stupid comment about gays and the second after that Hermione had been screaming angrily. _Could she be…No of course she isn't gay, she slept with Victor Krum for god's sake! _But still there was a nagging feeling in her brain, telling her that maybe she was right and her best friend really was… Storing that thought back deep into her brain she yanked her boyfriend with her and also disappeared, but not before noticing the blonde still sitting there motionless, "are you coming too Fleur?" when the French witch didn't even respond she said: "guess not," and with that she continued to drag Harry back to the house.

Still, Fleur sat there, frozen in place, still a little in shock about what happened. Of course it had been really bad that Ron obviously was anti-gay, but she had much more important things to think about… _Who knew 'Ermione, could even look good when zhe waz angry? _She sighed _Non, zhe looked more zhan good, zhe looked… perfect! _The way Hermione's eyes had little flames in them as she spoke/screamed at Ron and the way her toned body had seemed to tense with anger, had made Fleur fall even further for the other girl, not to mention she had felt a enormously warm rush flow through her body, settling between her legs.

Blushing slightly she to walked back toward the house, thinking she needed a shower… _a cold shower._

* * *

**Ok, so 'truth or dare' isn't really orriginal, but it's almost the only way to get some secrets out or to get things heated up a lill :P**

**And stupid Ron hea, now Hermione still doesn't know Fleur likes her, or that she likes girls at all :S but don't worry, I'm pretty sure where I wanna go with the story... at least for now :P**


	7. Finally figured out

**Bla bla bla... Not in the mood for writing... just read it ::

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Finally figured out**

While all the others went on and did their own thing, Hermione spend the rest of the day inside her room. Both Ashley and Ginny had tried to talk to her but both times she had just plainly ignored her two friends. The brunette also had locked the door, just to make sure she was left alone.

Ginny had even told her to 'stop crying her eyes out and stop acting like a baby', but Hermione wasn't crying... or acting like a baby. She was thinking, busy thinking about what she would do next.

Should she just tell her friends about her liking girls and risk being hated? No she couldn't do that, though she didn't talk to them much, she would be very sad if she lost Harry and Ron. The other option was not telling them at all, but she wasn't sure if she could do that either... True she had been able to hide it for her friends during her last school year, but now that she was finally out, she wasn't that ready to crawl back into the closet again.

"Ugh...why does this has to be so fucking hard?" she asked to no one in particular, since she was still the only one in the room.

She let herself fall back down onto the bed and closed her eyes tightly while trying to come up with a solution of her problem.

* * *

Two hours later Hermione was fast asleep, dreaming peacefully, however she was quickly awoken when she heard the door crack open.

She quickly sat up and squinted her eyes, trying to see who was there, since it was very dark in the room due to the fact Hermione had closed the curtains. "Who is there?" she asked, hoping it wasn't one of her friends who came to lecture her.

"It's Fleur" came the soft, hesitant reply.

Hermione thought for a little while whether or not she still wanted to be alone and the replied: "Oh, come on in." She then hard something being placed on the table and a shuffling coming her way.

Fleur carefully tried to find her way trough the darkness towards the other girl, suddenly she felt her foot getting trapped in something on the floor, but it was already to late. She felt herself flying forward while letting out a surprised little yelp and closing her eyes and raising her arms in front of her face, preparing for her crash on the floor.

But instead of landing on the hard, wooden surface she felt herself fall on something much softer.

"Merde," She cursed under her breath as she quickly reached for her wand in order to make some light.

Once the room illuminated by the little light at the end of the Veela's wand, she looked around trying to figure out what had broken her fall. As she looked down she noticed that she was lying right on top of Hermione.

Hermione was shocked to find herself suddenly being jumped at, ok not really 'jumped at' but she still very startled. As she turned her gaze upwards she noticed that Fleur was blushing furiously.

The truth was: Hermione was actually quite enjoying the fact that a pretty woman was lying right on top of her, it kinda made her skin go all tingly. But she also felt a little guilty for getting turned on, _I don't even know her that well…not that that stopped me before _she thought as she rolled her eyes at herself _maybe Ashley is right and I really can't think of anything else than sex… _

Deciding she should probably should ask the other girl to get of off her she said: "so are you gonna get off or what?" and it wasn't until she saw Fleur blush even a deeper shade of red (if that was even possible) that she too noticed the double meaning than phrase contained, that thought made her smirk widely.

Quickly the blonde scrambled away from the other witch, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing and felt a little more than turned on.

"Ah…je suis desole" she practically stuttered as she got up, "I...it's waz juzt… uhm… zhere waz something on zhe floor…uhm… and I didn't zee it…and zhen…"

Being shaken out of her amused Hermione decided it probably would be better if she would save Fleur from anymore stuttering, before she really forgot to breathe while being busy babbling on.

"So how did you get in anyways? I thought I locked the door."

Fleur, happy with the change of subject quickly answered: "I…um…I juzed a zpell to make it open," again she felt herself blush and mentally smacked herself _Could you be anymore obvious? _Anyway, she hoped that Hermione wouldn't be mad at her for forcing herself in, "I know zhat you didn't want to be disturbed, but I figured zhat you would get hungry," feeling brave she let a little part of the old Fleur slip through as she added: "besides it would quite a shame if you would let such a pretty body starve." _I guezz I really CAN be more obvious. _She thought, quickly placing the food-tray next to the other girl.

When Hermione didn't reply, she took it as a bad sign and made her way towards the door, "I will zee you downstairs later." And with that the door closed behind her.

Hermione was at this point still frozen in place.

That last comment about her body that the veela had made, had set the wheels inside her head in motion.

Everything just suddenly clicked in place; Fleur's constant blushing and stuttering, Ashley's weird behaviour and even Fleur's slightly jealous behaviour towards her best friend.

_Could it be…? _She asked herself, _could she really like me? _

Well this was certainly quite unexpected _No it isn't… _Truth was; she had had the feeling that something was going on before, but had just dismissed it as just a trick of her imagination. But now there was no way she could ignore what her brain was telling her.

Not sure what she should do she just kept on staring at the floor, hoping that somehow she would be saved from this awkward moment.

_Am I bad for ignoring her right now? _ She wondered, still not being able to look up and or even speak at all, _I probably am…_

Taking a deep breath she finally squeaked out: "Do you like me?"

"Sure I do babe" came the reply making Hermione's head snap up in surprise.

"Ashley!" she screamed, "what the fuck are you doing here!?!?" _and where the fuck is Fleur? _

The other girl just shrugged, "what. The door was open and I saw you sitting here all zombie-y so I decided to check on you," she smirked, "and why did you ask me If I like you anyway?"

"Ok first of all: zombie-y isn't even a word, and secondly: that's so none of your business."

"Whatever," Ashley replied plopping on the bed next to her friend, "so… I saw Fleur leaving your room…" she said, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

At this Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head, "how…I mean…did you… hear something?" she stuttered.

"I knew it!" the other girl yelled, "you two so have been getting it on!" at this time the girl was practically bouncing up and down and clapping her hands childishly, "Yay for Fleur! I really thought she would be to chicken to let you know how she feels about you."

"Wait, wait, wait" _Ok…what…the…hell?? _"you KNEW she liked me and you didn't even TELL me?!?" Now it was the brunette's turn to yell _why didn't she tell me?? _It would have made things a lot easier…or probably a lot more difficult.

"Well…" Ashley looked at her as if to say: 'duuuh' "It's sooooo obvious. I mean the way she just starts to drool every time you walk into the room…"

A slight blush crept over Hermione's cheeks, sure she had a lot of self-confidence now, but she still found it weird when someone liked her.

"So anyways…" Ashley continued, "did you fuck her yet?" she wiggled her eyebrows, "how was it?" _Finally something good to gossip about! _She thought evilly _I almost began to think those two would be eighty by the time they got together. _

Hermione was normally used to Ashley's stupid, gossip-digging, but this time she was slightly pissed off, mostly due to the fact that her best friend had kept a secret from her _Aren't we suppose to tell each other everything _if there was one thing Hermione really didn't like was that she was last to find out something, in this case Fleur's crush for her.

"For your information I haven't fucked, as you so nicely put it, her. And I wasn't even sure if she liked me until YOU confirmed my suspicions." And with one last glare towards the other girl the brunette stormed out of the room.

"Fuck" Ashley muttered. She was feeling kind of bad, not because she had pissed Hermione off, that happened on a daily basis, but because she had just partially told Fleur's little secret, _She is so gonna kill me. Let's just hope I can get them together before that actually happens… _

**So I know this chapter is kinda shitty, but I hope ya liked it anyways... **

**Don't forget to review**


	8. Giving it a chance

**I know, I know: I suck!!!!  
Really, really sorry for not updating for such a long time! It's just that lately or ever since I started this story really I haven't felt like writing, I actually had to practically force myself to write this chapter...  
So stop saying I suck, cuz I already know that :P feel free to come and hit me :P**

* * *

Hermione stormed down the stairs, feeling totally pissed of, but not even knowing why, _maybe I'm just overreacting? _she thought.

"I'm so not overreacting" she muttered to herself in an angry huff as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

The brunette sat herself on the lowest step of the stairs and debated on what to do. _I could go back upstairs and beat Ashley up… and while that may seem like a great idea, I would probably end up killing her and I soooo don't wanna go to prison and be someone's bitch… _

She shook her head in order to keep herself from starting a ramble-fest inside her own head and quickly got up again, deciding a little walk would do her good.

As Hermione entered the kitchen in order to go outside, she immediately noticed both Mrs. Weasley and Fleur sitting at the large dining-table. Now, the older woman wasn't a problem to the brunette, but she wasn't that sure if she was ready to face the vela yet…

The red haired woman noticed her first, "oh, hi dear" she cheerfully said, "me and Fleur where just getting some tea, would you like to join us?"

"Erm…uuuhh…" Hermione stuttered while desperately trying to think of something that would get her of the hook, "I can't, I have to go outside to…" _think you stupid _"to…uhm… help Ginny degnome the garden," she nodded happy with her lie.

But unfortunately for her Mrs. Weasley had different plans. "O don't be silly dear, you're our guest so you don't have to do anything, we'll gladly take care of you. And Ginny will manage just fine on her own. Now just sit and have some tea."

Hermione just sighed and let herself be pushed in the chair opposite of Fleur still not letting her eyes focus on the blonde.

At first Fleur just smiled, glad with the fact that she got to spend time with the beautiful girl, but as soon as she noticed Hermione's weird behavior that smile turned into a frown. _Is zhe trying to avoid me? _she wondered as the other girl's eyes flew everywhere except her way.

"So, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said as she poured some tea, "did you know Fleur works at Hogwarts now?"

"No I didn't know that. How nice" the brunette replied, her eyes firmly fixated on Mrs. Weasley, not even looking at their subject of concersation.

_Oui, definitely ignoring me _the French witch thought as she looked at how Hermione's eyes seemed to fly anywhere except in her direction. _I guezz zhe really feels awkward thanks to my ztupid comment _she smacked herself internally for being so dumb and obvious towards the beautiful girl sitting in front of her.

_No not beautiful; stunning _she thought as she sighed a little, _With those magnificent, soulful, dark brown eyes, framed by wonderful long lashes, _without even realizing it, Fleur had drifted of into a mental ramble-fest, _and zhat cute little nose, and than those lips, _again she let out a breathy sigh, only this time it was loud enough for the girl of her affection to hear.

Hermione who had been listening, well at least pretending to be listening, to Mrs. Weasley while trying to think of a plan to get out of here as soon as possible, heard a sigh coming from across the table. Immediately her head shot up, her eyes quickly searching for Fleur's face, what she found there literally took her breath away, she had never seen such a facial expression as the French witch was wearing now.

It was filled with a mix of love, caring and enormous want and never in her short life before had Hermione been on the receiving ends of such a stare. Offcourse her past girlfriends had looked at her like they loved her, but the stare Fleur was giving her right now was just unbelievable.

The brunette didn't really know what to do, should she just ignore the gawking blonde or should she go to Fleur and talk to her about this. She saw another flash of lust cross the other witch's face and shifted uncomfortably in her chair, _Ok, definitely not comfortable anymore _she thought, _Though on second thought, Fleur does look very hot looking like that… I wonder if… _

As Fleur's eyes darted up again to stare at Hermione's beautiful ones she saw the other girl was already looking at her. _O no, did she see me staring?? _Quickly she looked down at her hands hoping that the other girl hadn't caught her ogling her. After a few seconds she finally dared to look up again and yet again found Hermione's eyes resting on her as the brunette was seemingly in shock, _Oui, I'm definitely busted! _

When Hermione finally snapped out of her current daze she blushed slightly as she noticed she had been staring at the French witch for some time. However she blushed even a darker shade of red when Fleur smiled teasingly at her.

"I… I have to…uhm… go, outside to… to do something" she stuttered as she quickly got up, almost knocking her chair over and hastily made her way towards the door, feeling really confused at the moment.

Fleur however was on the verge of breaking into singing and dancing because even though the other girl had just practically fled the room she was feeling extremely hopeful, _I even made her blush!! _That though made her smile slightly as she to excused herself and went upstairs, leaving a confused Mrs. Weasley.

"Kids" the red haired woman mumbled to an empty kitchen.

* * *

"O my god, o my god, o my god" Hermione half yelled at no one in particular, while anxiously pacing, trying to figure out why she was feeling so confused.

"Ok! Stop it!" she said finally getting fed up with herself, "just calm down and take a deep breath" she did as she said and sat herself down on the sandy ground.

"Now all you have to do is figure out what is happening…"

Fleur obviously liked her, there was no doubt about that, but did Hermione like her back??

Well there was no point in denying the fact that she thought the blonde was a stunning young woman and was incredibly sexy. And she also seemed very nice, at least a lot nicer than the last time she had seen the other girl.

"Maybe I should just take Ash's advise and take a chance for once…"

Nodding to herself, happy with her decision Hermione got up and made her way back inside, planning on finding Fleur and talking to her.

* * *

As Hermione walked the stairs she had stormed down from not so long ago she found herself feeling slightly anxious and shifty.

"No need to be nervous" she tried to reassure herself, "you can ask a girl out, nothing you haven't done before."

But as she reached the top of the stairs and found herself in front of the room all four of them shared she felt even more nervous than before.

So she just stood there, jumping from one foot on the other, while trying to decide if she should knock or just go in.

_It's my room to so it would be weird if I knocked… _

"Aaaah!" Fleur screamed.

She had been in her room, chancing her clothes into more comfortable ones and just as she had pulled her t-shirt over her head the door flew open and revealed the girl of her affections.

"Merde!" she screamed yet again, hastily covering her upper half with the shirt she had picked out to wear.

Hermione who was both mentally smacking and congratulating herself for not knocking just stared at the half naked beauty in front of her, speechless for the time being.

When the body parts she had been inspecting (or rather plainly ogling) where covered she tried to speak, but nothing more than a high pitched squeak escaped her mouth.

After swallowing a few times she trusted her voice enough to try and speak again, "I…uhm…" and that was all that made it past her lips this time, _Well at least I managed to say the word I this time_ she thought sarcastically as she slowly made her way out of the room all the while still keeping her eyes locked on the sight before her.

As a result of this she didn't look where she was going and tripped over a piece of clothing and fell right on her ass, making Fleur laugh really hard at the cute, confused expression Hermione made the moment she went sailing backwards.

"Oh my god" the French woman gasped in between fits of laughter, "you should have seen your face! Précieux!"

Now Hermione had to laugh to, seeing the funny side of it and also because she just realized she had always thought the other girls laugh was the most beautiful sound she ever heard.

"I'll go now," she said while getting up from the ground, glad that she finally got her voice back, "I'll talk to you later." And with that she left Fleur alone to change, though really she rather would have stayed.

* * *

Later that evening Hermione still hadn't managed to talk to Fleur, she had tried though, but it seemed like every time she had wanted to go and talk to the other girl the French witch was either busy or nowhere to be found.

So after trying to talk to Fleur for the fifth time that day and again not succeeding she dragged herself upstairs, giving up her hope for a little talk with the vela, at least for today… _Maybe I have better luck tomorrow. _

* * *

Fleur found herself once again outside watching the stars. Today she had been outside a lot, not because she liked being outside so much, well actually she did, but there was a different reason today and that reason was: she had been avoiding Hermione.

Avoiding her like the plague actually. Whenever she saw Hermione heading her way she would either quickly pretend to be busy or just sneak outside silently, just like she had done just a few minutes ago.

The blonde closed her eyes and slowly breathed in the chilly night air, letting it cool her overheated body. Her brains where working overtime as she was busy berating herself for the events that had occurred this very, very confusing and hectic day.

First she had woken up this morning and almost let Hermione know about her feelings for her all because of some stupid yet incredibly wonderful dream.

Then secondly she actually had let her feelings show when she had brought the other girl her dinner, which had obviously scared the brunette of.

Then when Hermione had finally come down the stairs she had caught Fleur staring intently at her, probably scaring her off even more.

And now she had even managed something more embarrassing! Accidentally giving her crush a free show, while she was changing her clothes.

"'ow much worse could this get?!" she asked the squirrel that was searching some food not to far away from her, making it look up and then run away. Then she scoffed: "Knowing myself, I will probably find some way to embarrass myself just a little more…"

Feeling herself get a little cold from being outside for a long time Fleur made her way back inside fiercely hoping she wouldn't run into Hermione.

She was relieved to find the other girl was nowhere in sight, which was a little odd she thought because everybody seemed to be in the living room.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley where fast asleep on one of the couches while the twins where busy drawing mustaches on their parents faces. Harry and his girlfriend Ginny both sat on the other couch whispering quietly while snuggling warmly together and on the other side of the room Ron and Ashley where playing wizard chess, the girl obviously winning since Ron looked extremely grumpy.

Quickly the vela made her way over to the chess playing two. "Excusez-moi," she exclaimed when neither Ashley nor Ron had noticed her standing by their table.

"What?" the red-haired boy grumbled, annoyed at the interruption.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was juzt wondering if you knew where 'Ermione is" she answered trying to sound really casual about it. Truth was: she wanted to know where the brunette was so she could make sure she wouldn't run into her for the rest of the evening.

"She went to the kitchen just a few minutes ago I think." Ashley answered this time, not even looking up from the game.

"Merci" and with that Fleur walked up the stairs, happy that her avoiding thing was working out nicely.

"Ohh zhank god" the blonde murmured as she took of her shoes, those things had been killing her feet al day long and it felt great to finally take them of.

She had decided on going to bed early, feeling flat out exhausted.

Quickly taking of her clothes and slipping into her pajamas she turned of the lights and walked towards the makeshift bed, letting herself fall back on it with a heavy sigh.

However instead of falling onto the soft mattress there she fell onto something harder, something harder, making her scream out in shock.

* * *

Hermione who had been sleeping soundly felt herself being jerked awake when something heavy fell on top of her.

Being surprised and still half asleep she just started screaming thinking she was being attacked or something.

"Get the hell of me! Stupid bastard!" she yelled as she furiously tried to claw her way out of the bed sheets who where keeping her trapped, "If you do something to me, I will so kill you!" she continued bucking wildly.

Then when the sheets finally freed her and she was able to take a look at her 'attacker' she was surprised to see a wide eyed Fleur staring at her. "Fleur? What are you doing here?" she asked, a confused tone in her voice.

This made the French witch blush slightly, making Hermione think about how cute it really looked.

"I was going to sleep…and I didn't know you where here" she stuttered, "I'm sorry I didn't see you, I'll go if you want to" the blonde said, already getting up in order to leave, however she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"No wait! You don't have to go." Hermione reacted, while being slightly surprised by the electric feeling she had felt the moment she had laid her hand on Fleur's arm. "You can sleep with me."

Seeing the other girl blush once again she continued, "sleep in this bed I mean" _though I wouldn't mind you sleeping with me…_

At this Fleur smiled and nodded as she got under the sheets on the other side of the bed, trying to stay away from the other girl a little, but not to far though, she really like being close to her.

After a few moments of silence, both girls not really knowing what to do, Fleur whispered: "goodnight" and closed her eyes, the exhaustion from earlier returning.

But just as she felt herself being pulled into dream land she felt the other girl softly shaking her arm.

"Fleur? Are you awake?" came the soft whisper.

"Mmm oui, but juzt barely" she mumbled, trying to stay awake for the other girl.

_I should ask her now_ Hermione thought now she had Fleur's attention. "you know… I was thinking… well not just thinking but more like hoping, because it would be so much fun…and I think you are really nice.."

Fleur being in a state of severe sleepiness tried to make out what the other girl was saying or at least trying to say, but came up with nothing, which was kind of weird since she had never really heard Hermione stutter or not knowing what to say. After another few minutes filled with the brunette's babbling Fleur got fed up with it and mumbled slightly irritated: "I can barely keep my eyes open so would you juzt tell me what is bothering you so I can finally 'ave some sleep."

"Oh right," Hermione said, realizing she had just been babbling for at least 5 minutes, _Come on Granger, just ask her already _"What I was trying to ask is… maybe if you have time you want to go out someday… with me that is?" Glad that she finally got the question past her lips she now nervously looked down at the bedspread, fidgeting slightly. She didn't quite know why she was so nervous, because she already knew the other girl liked her so… but still here she was feeling her stomach doing about a thousand somersaults per second.

Immediately Fleur's irritation flew out of the window now being replaced by the feeling of total happiness and if it wasn't for her tired state she had been doing a little happy dance right about now. _Yes yes yes! I'm going on a date with the wonderful Miss Granger! I can't believe this is really happening! _She pinched herself just to make sure this wasn't yet another dream, satisfied when she appeared totally awake she realized she still hadn't answered the brunette she looked up finding the other girl's soulful brown eyes resting on her.

Looking deeply into those eyes she took a deep breath and with one huge smile she said: "Oui, I would love to go on a date with you."

With that said both girls closed their eyes letting sleep overtake them, both of them smiling slightly while dreaming about each other.

* * *

**Ugh, I'm glad I FINALLY finished this chapter...  
****Oh and I was just wondering if i should take this fanfic to a M-rating or just continue writing it in T-rating... what do you guys think?  
Anyways: it's late, I'm tired so I'm going to hit the sack now!  
Ciao!**


	9. Getting her wits back

**Yay! I like finished this chapter 3 days after I posted the last one, it's a new record! However I decided to give it at least a week before posting it, so here it is, hope you like it::**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 **

**Gettin' her wits back**

Both girls, meaning Fleur and Hermione, woke up at around the same time the next morning, each of them still wearing their happy smirks.

"Hey" Hermione croaked out, her voice low and husky from sleep.

"Bonjour" came the reply form a smiling Fleur, "so last night wasn't a dream?" she asked, just to be sure again, not wanting to embarrass or disappoint herself any further.

At this the brunette had to laugh, "no definitely not, unless we had exactly the same dream, which is like impossible so…" she trailed of as she sat up and brushed her hand trough her hair, "omg, I have bed-hair!" quickly she jumped up and went to find a mirror, finding one she shrieked in horror as she saw that her hair was practically standing upright like a mow-hawk. "omg I look horrible!"

Ashley who had woken up thanks to her best friend's screeching grumpily responded: "stop acting like such a girl Mione."

"For your information Ashley; I AM a girl" Hermione scoffed right back.

"Oh don't I know it," the raven haired girl said and winked, obviously ogling the other girl's body.

At this little comment, Fleur who had been listening to the bickering between the two best friends, narrowed her eyes and shot a icy glare Ashley's way, making the girl throw her hands up in defence.

"Hey, hey watch out with those glares missy. Don't worry I won't touch your girlfriend." She said gesturing towards the brunette.

"You better not!" Hermione replied, "I don't want your hands on my body!" she added playfully, "and by the way you look horrible."

Ashley got up and joined her best friend in front of the mirror, screeching even harder then Hermione had done before, "I look horrible? Horrible doesn't even begin to cover it! I look…. Monstrous!" she yelled with wide eyes waving her arms in the air for emphasis. "I have to go to he bathroom for some damage control" and with that she grabbed some of her stuff and quickly made her way out of the room, grumbling when she heard Hermione call after her about who was acting like a girl now.

Finally Hermione turned around to face the French with again, finding the other girl with a glazed over expression. "So… I guess we better go downstairs and grab some breakfast before Ron, that pig eats it all."

Fleur snapped out of her musings at the other girls comment and nodded mutely, also getting up and walking after her towards the stairs.

As the made their way down the stairs the blonde-haired girl returned towards her previous train of thoughts _Ashley called 'Ermione my girlfriend and she didn't deny it…_

* * *

The kitchen who had previously been deserted and quiet was now filled with lots of activity and noise due to the fact that everyone had slowly began to make their was into the kitchen, ready for some breakfast. 

"O thank god!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw the table filled with food, "I'm starving!"

Fleur just chuckled, remembering Ashley's bitching about Hermione's constant need for food.

Just as the brunette went to pull back a chair she saw someone else's hands beat her to it.

"My lady," Fleur said in a very exaggerated British accent making the other girl laugh as she sat down gracefully.

"Well thank you very kindly Madame," the younger one of the two replied also in the same tone, barely containing her laughter.

Also chuckling slightly the French witch went to pull back the chair next to Hermione, but however someone else beat her to it also, but instead of gracefully helping her sit down the other person pulled the chair away from her and sat down on it their selves.

Frowning slightly at her missed chance to sit next to the other girl, Fleur looked up to see none other then Ron sit in 'her' chair, he was grinning stupidly while looking at the girl sitting next to him, this made her frown even more.

Realising she couldn't ask the boy to go sit somewhere else without a good reason, she just sighed disappointedly and planted herself in the seat across from Hermione. _At leazt I will be able to look at her properly now…_ she tried to comfort herself all the while glaring daggers in Ron's direction.

As the others all made their way into the room Fleur quickly stopped glaring, well at least she tried to, not wanting the others to notice her being slightly pissed at the red-haired boy knowing that would raise to many questions about things she wasn't sure she wanted to tell just yet, in fact she wasn't sure if there was even really something to tell…

The last one to enter the room, after everybody already had been inside for at least 10 minutes, was Ashley. She wore a big woolly bonnet making her look ridiculous, not only because she looked really weird still having her pyjamas on with the hat, but also because it was mid-summer and anyone who would wear a bonnet would just be plain stupid.

Receiving weird looks from almost everyone at the table the girl silently made her way to the only free seat, next to Fleur.

"Well Ashley that's a very…" Mrs. Weasley started, but obviously not quite knowing how to describe the girl's choice of headwear, "interesting hat" she finally decided.

At this Hermione snorted, almost chocking on her tea, "are you kidding me!" she yelled still snorting and coughing.

"Oh shut up!" the insulted girl responded.

"It's true, you really look ridiculous," Fleur said, making most of the people around the table laugh. Her gaze caught Hermione's one and they both shared a sweet smile between them, both think how cute the other girl looked while laughing.

Ashley at first was a little taken aback by the blonde girl's comment. In the few days she had gotten to know the vela she had found that the girl had been somewhat shy and reserved. _Maybe she and 'Mione worked things out and she is less shy _she thought as she noticed the small smiles that the two love-birds (as she called them) send each other secretly, thinking nobody would notice, nobody really did except Ashley.

So when everybody began grabbing some food and chattering away, overwhelmed by curiosity, Ashley leaned to the right, bringing her head closer towards Fleur, whispering: "So judging by the sugar coated happy little smiles you are sending each other I take it you and Ms. Granger worked everything out?"

This made the other girl blush slightly, making Ashley even more curious, "Omg, you are blushing, why are you blushing? What happened?! Tell me everything!" she demanded trying her best not to shriek not wanting to catch everyone's attention.

"Are you always zhis nosey?"

"Haha, yes I am. Now answer my questions missy or else…" the raven haired girl half heartedly threatened.

Now it was Fleur's time to snort, "or else what?" she said obviously sarcastic, "I am not afraid of you, I could hex the hell out of you," she finished grinning.

"You know what…" Ashley replied, her eyes narrowing slightly, "you are getting kinda cocky lately… I like it!" smiling she continued: "so now tell me what happened before I'll have to ask ' Mione and scream it across the table."

Again the Françoise blushed, "nothing happened," she looked down kind of shyly, "she asked me out," now the shy little grin she had been wearing transformed into a full blown smile that was so wide Ashley feared that the other girl's cheeks could split any moment now.

_Omg they are sooo cute! _But instead of voicing her thoughts she responded with an eye roll and a: "if you get anymore soppy, I'm going to puke."

"Juzt admit it Ashley, you're juzt jealous because you don't ' have someone who likes you," Fleur retorted being just full of wit this morning.

"Again with the cockiness…"

Before they could continue their little conversation they where interrupted by Hermione who asked if one of them could please pass the toast. The girl had been silently, without anyone noticing been listening to their conversation and was extremely glad that her best friend and her soon-to-be-date seemed to be getting along just fine. And she really had to agree with Ashley, Fleur's cockiness was definitely something to be liked…

* * *

"Ashley!" Hermione yelled down the stairs, needing her best friend, "I need you, so drag your ass up the stairs and help me out!" 

After about a minute the door opened and a annoyed looking Ashley walked in, "I know you need me, but couldn't you have waited a minute? I was so winning that game of chess!"

"This is waaaaaay more important then some stupid game," the brunette told her, "you gotta help me find the perfect outfit for tonight."

Since it was a Saturday evening and nobody really had something important to do the young-adults (meaning Hermione, Fleur, Ashley, Harry and the 4 Weasleys) had decided it would be fun to go dancing tonight at some muggle club and Hermione wanted to look perfect.

"I need something not to dressy, but also something that will make Fleur drool just a little," she continued as she browsed around in her suitcase, pulling out different pieces of clothing, looking at them with her nose scrunched up and then quickly discarding it by throwing it over her shoulder into a crumpled heap on the ground.

"No, to casual, to childish, to slutty," could be heard from the suitcase she was practically buried in.

"I personally don't see a problem in to slutty," Ashley joked, trying to get her friend to relax, seriously Hermione could sometimes totally freak about her clothes. Rolling her eyes she realized is was probably her own fault since she had been the one to introduce Hermione to her more adventurous sexy side _and now I've created a monster… _

"Yeah, yeah," came the distracted reply, "now help me out."

Sighing Ashley knelt down next to her friend and started going through the various pieces of clothing too, looking for something that would be casual yet sexy.

After about an hour later both girls where finally ready to go, having done their make-up and hair and getting dressed. It had taken a lot longer then they had planned thanks to Hermione's need to put on almost every outfit she had brought with her. Both Ron and Ginny had came knocking on their door more then once, asking/screaming if they where ready yet.

* * *

Ashley was the first one of the two who made her way downstairs and Fleur had to admit the girl indeed looked very good. She was wearing a black ruffle skirt and pink baby T, making her look kinda cute. She saw Ashley smirk at the obvious appreciations she got from the rest and offcourse Ron's drooling was also a good indication she looked good. 

But it was when Hermione made her way downstairs Fleur really had to remind herself to keep breathing. The brunette was wearing just a simple black tanktop, but underneath them she wore really short jeans shorts, this combined with her black high heels showed of her beautiful tanned legs perfectly. The outfit was completed by some silver long earrings, some bracelets and a sexy belt which spelled HOT on it.

This time Ron wasn't the only one drooling, Fleur also had to do her best not to just stare at Hermione with her mouth hanging open. The witch glanced towards the others and saw that Fred, George and Harry where also slightly staring. At first this made her a little protective but then she realized that she really couldn't blame her friend for staring at the beautiful brunette _She really looks delicious _and in some strange way she liked the fact that the others seem to gape at the girl, it made her feel special since she was going to be the one to go on a date with the stunning girl.

Hermione's and Fleur's glances crossed each other and they shared a sweet smile both blushing slightly, it was cute really.

"Ok let's go people!" Fred shouted clapping is hands, breaking the silence that had settled down.

Quickly they all made her way outside, Fleur casually waiting for Hermione to join her. When the girl finally walked next to her she leaned in and whispered: "you look très joli 'Ermione" making the brunette shiver a little as the vela's warm breath caressed her ear.

"Thanks" she whispered back, "you also look very hot," and it was true, the torn simple jeans the French witch wore showed of her ass nicely and the red top she was wearing accentuated her curves.

Both still slightly blushing and smiling widely they reached the car, both a little disappointed that there was room in it now and no one had to sit on each others lap.

"Let's go party!" this time George shouted, making everyone laugh, this was sure going to be a night filled with fun…

* * *

**Omg I just wanted to say how thankfull I was and still am for your wonderful reviews, they made me smile and all happy inside, it seriously encouraged me to keep on writing.  
Thanks you guys!**


	10. Going dancing

**So I haven't updated in a while... ok more like in a century, but anyways here's the next chapter so stop bitching:P  
No just kidding! You never bitch, you are always nice to me and I just wanna thank ya all for being so great:)  
And offcource special thanks to TISHPISH who even offered to have my babies if I updated :P haha crazy people:D**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Going dancing**

While all the others in the car where busy screaming and acting like a bunch of wild animals, Hermione and Fleur where silent, both of them contempt just to sit next to each other.

The brunette one of the two was busy studying her _girlfriend?_ Who was looking out of the car window obviously in deep thought, _aw she's so cute, the way her nose wrinkles up when she's thinking and the little crease between her eyebrows. I just wanna kiss it over and over again until…_ she shook her head in order to stop her thoughts from progressing before she did something really stupid (or smart) and jump Fleur right here in the car. _Mmm…jumping Fleur in a car…that'd be just so…_ she had to restrain herself from moaning out loud.

Just that second Fleur glanced to her left and found Hermione looking, or rather plainly staring, at her with a glazed over look in her eyes and her mouth hanging slightly open. She chuckled a little because it was obvious the other girl was having some thoughts that where definitely R-rated, or at least PG-13. Blushing slightly she leant over and whispered "what are you thinking about?" into the brunettes ear, making sure to blow her warm breath onto the girl's ear.

At this Hermione snapped out of her daydream about hot steamy car sex and tried to cool of a little, which was very difficult since the vela's hot breath on her skin had sent tingles shooting through her whole body. Realizing she still had to answer she managed to stutter out a squeaked: "nothing" while blushing slightly.

Deciding to tease the other girl just a little more the blonde whispered back: "well if you tell me what you where fantasising about, then maybe one day that fantasy will come true…"  
She was rewarded by the sight of Hermione's cheeks turning beet red as the brunette opened and closed her mouth several times, looking like a fish out of the water.

However before the younger girl was able to form a coherent thought again George shouted that they where there and she was dragged out of the car by an excited Ashley and an amused looking Fleur.

* * *

There was already music blasting from inside the club as the group got out of the car and the thriving beat immediately got both Ashley and Hermione in dancing-mood. 

"Let's go!" the Brown-haired of the two yelled excitingly and together with her best friend dragged the others with her.

As they entered the building they where hit with loud music, dancing bodies and the strong smell of alcohol.

"Let's find a table!" Harry screamed over the music and he made his way over to the far end of the club where a couple of tables stood.

They found one easily due to the fact that most of the people where busy dancing the night away.

"Aah" Ron sighed as he plopped down onto one of the chairs, "Let's order something to drink." And he waved over to one of the girls behind the bar.

"Dude, this ain't a restaurant where they come over to wait you, this is a freaking club," Ashley said looking at him as if he was crazy, "seriously have you never been to a club before?" she added sarcastically.

"No" answered and looked around, "and now I'm here I doesn't look like it's much fun."  
It was true to him, he wasn't much of a dancer and since the only thing you could do here was dance and get drunk, it wasn't really his kinda thing.

At this Hermione and Ashley looked at him incredulous, both thinking he had gone crazy.

"Oh don't look like that 'Mione, I have to admit that I kinda agree with him," Ginny came to her brother's rescue. She was also not a really good dancer.

This time the gaze of the two girls was directed at her.

"OMG, who are these crazy people?!?" Ashley exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air, "whatever I'm gonna get something to drink for us all, brb."

An awkward silence followed as they all waited for Ashley to come back with their drinks, when she finally did return with a tray full of beers everybody gratefully grabbed one.

Ashley was one of the first to finish her beer and waited impatiently for the others to finish theirs. As soon as she saw both Fred and George put down their empty bottles she grabbed their hands, pulled them of their seats and onto the dance floor.

The rest of the gang just sat there drinking their beers and watching amusingly at Ashley trying to avoid the flaying limbs of the twins whom where trying to dance, but ended up looking like two drunken monkeys.

"Oh mon dieu," Fleur gasped, trying to hold in her laughter, "they really… 'ow do you say… suck!"

Hermione smirked, put her beer down, got up and held out her hand towards the blonde, "well then, let's go show them how it's done." Truth was; she just wanted to dance with Fleur.

As the two girls also made their way to the dancing area Harry glanced at his girlfriend with a questioning look, asking her the silent question.

"Oh ok then, but no laughing if I accidentally trip while trying to dance!"

Harry smiled at her lovingly and then looked into Ron's direction.

The red-haired boy shook his head, "No that's ok mate, go an dance, I'm just gonna sit here and watch."

And with that the two lovebirds also left, leaving a bored Ron alone with his beer.

* * *

"Did I mention that you look really stunning tonight yet?" Hermione screamed into Fleur's ear over the loud music. 

The French witch laughed, "only for about 5 times already."

"Well I really mean it" the other girl stated.

The dance floor was getting over crowded a little bit, forcing the girls closer towards each other. Smiling semi-shyly at each other they came closer and closer until Hermione finally decided just to go for it and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck.

Fleur immediately reacted by putting her arms around the brunette's waist and pushing herself even closer into the warm body of her dance partner.

Thinking it would be fun, Hermione started to move her hips a little more daringly, making them gently rub into Fleur, who's eyes shot open in surprise but immediately closed again in pleasure as the rubbing continued.

Realizing she liked the effect she had on the other girl, Hermione pulled away from the girl turned around and leaned back against Fleur again, bringing her ass against the blonde's hips, all the while still gyrating her body.

At this moment Fleur was going absolutely crazy, the feeling of the shorter girls warm body pressed up against her had been almost to much to handle, but the moment she felt that soft behind press in against her hips she felt as if she was about to explode. It felt so good!  
As Hermione wrapped her arms around her neck she couldn't help herself anymore and softly started nipping at the exposed flesh of the brunette's neck, moaning softly at the taste of the skin there.

"Oh fuck Fleur" Hermione gasped, enjoying the soft teasing of her neck, "that feels so good," she turned around again so they where facing once again, eyes looking deeply into each others, "you know what else would feel really, really good?" she whispered into the vela's ear, who shook her head, "this" and with that Hermione's hands found their way towards the other girl's behind and squeezed is softly, this time it was Fleur's turn to gasp.

"We…should…really" she managed to get out between short gasps, "stop" she moaned again, and as soon as she felt lips lightly caress her jaw all her defences crumbled, not being able to take it anymore she took Hermione's hand and yanked her towards the ladies room.

* * *

After about an hour of dancing Ashley, the twins, Ginny and Harry made their way back to their tables, finding an half passed out Ron, obviously really drunk. 

"Man, he's gonna have the hang over from hell tomorrow!" Ashley commented as she plopped down into the seat next to the boy.

"That's not even the worst thing, he's gonna have to explain to mom why he's sick" Ginny chuckled.

"Aw poor Ronnykins"

"Wew it's hot in here" Ashley said as she stretched her arms high above her head, "I'm gonna grab some more beers for us"

However before she could go she was interrupted by Fred: "Speaking of hot, where are 'Mione and Fleur? I haven't seen them in about half an hour! Maybe they sneaked of to make out together" he joked.

At this Ashley had to smirk _he's probably right_ but instead of voicing her thoughts she said: "I'll go check if I can find ' em while I'm getting the drinks." And with that she made her way through the many sweaty bodies that where one the dance floor, heading towards the restroom, having a fair idea where the girls had gone. She finally made it to the door marked 'women' and reached out to open it. As soon as it opened her ears where hit with the sound of moans coming from the cubicle on the far end of the room.

Grinning evilly she quietly crept closer towards the sound thinking of ways to have some fun…

* * *

As soon as Hermione was dragged into an toilet stall she felt herself being pressed up against the closed door, Fleur's hands making her way all over her body. _Oh my fucking god, this feels soooo good! _She moaned loudly as a pair of hands sneaked underneath her shirt and caressed the soft skin of her lower back. Finally Hermione's body kicked into gear to and she brought her hands to the back of the older girl's head, tangling them into the soft blonde locks she found their, pulling them even closer together. 

The kissing and groping soon became more passionate as both girls really began to feel that good low down tickle. Lips pressed against lips, tongues lightly massaging each other, hands softly exploring warm flesh and bodies gently gyrating against each other.

When they finally pulled apart in order to catch their breaths they took one look at each other and then suddenly burst out giggling, both of them feeling really giddy.

"Omg" Hermione gasped in between giggle-fits, "I'm such a slut, we haven't even been on a date yet and here we are, jumping each other in a freaking toilet stall!"

Fleur giggled also, "YOU are a slut? What about me? I'm the one that dragged you here!"

"So we are both sluts!"

The French witch giggled again, amazed by the fact that Hermione seemed to be able to make her this happy, "well, as long as you are my slut, I'm 'appy."

At hearing this Hermione's heart immediately melted, the blonde could be so cute sometimes, "come here you" she practically growled as she attacked Fleur's lips once again. "You. Are. So. Sexy." She mumbled in between kisses.

"Hmm" came the reply. Slowly Fleur's hand made their way up Hermione's soft tanned legs, leaving a trail of Goosebumps on her skin, making the brunette buck up into her, "you like that don't you?" she teased, grinning when all the younger girl could do was groan in response.  
"Would you like me to go further?" she breathed in the other's ear as her hands stopped right before they met Hermione's, still by jeans covered, centre.

"Oh god yes!" Hermione hissed as she reached for Fleur's hand and pushed it up further, her eyes rolling u when she felt the hand cover her privates through her jeans, "you make me really wet Fleur," she moaned.

Liking the fact how the younger girl moaned her name the vela leaned over and whispered in her ear: "say my name baby, I want you to scream it when you come"

"Oh Fleur!" Hermione moaned, also liking the feeling of the name rolling over her lips. Never before had she felt this good, she felt as if she was in heaven as warmth spread through her body and her mind went absolutely blank. "Fleur I'm almost…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she was suddenly hit with a huge amount of ice cold water hitting her from above.

"Aah!" both Fleur and Hermione yelped as they jumped apart, shocked by the icy cold of the water.

"What the hell?!?" Hermione screamed as she jumped up and down trying to warm her now overly cold body _Talk about a cold shower. _

Soon they both heard laughter coming from above them and as they looked up to see an enormously amused Ashley looking down on them, "you should have seen your faces!" she exclaimed.

Immediately it made sense to Hermione and she glared at her best friend _ex best friend now_ knowing exactly where the cold water had come from, "You. Are. So. DEAD!" she growled, furiously trying to open the lock of the cubicle in order to go throttle the raven-haired devil.

Ashley squealed and quickly made a run for it, trying to get away from the room before she would be killed, "It was just a joke!"

Finally Hermione managed to open the lock and she stormed out of the little stall, leaving behind a confused and soaking wet (in more than one way) Fleur.

Hermione looked around trying to find Ashley, finally seeing her just leaving the room she stomped after her, "You are so…" BANG

There was an enormous bang and soon enough the entire room was filled with smoke, fire and pieces of rock flying everywhere.

"Fleur!" Hermione screamed once again, only this time obviously in horror and not in pleasure like before and the it went quiet… really, really quiet…

* * *

**Ok this is it, let me know what you think of it! cuz i think it's so not my best,,,hell it might even been my worst!  
oh and yay! I finally reached my 20.000 words! and over 100 reviews! double yay:D**


	11. waiting and waiting

**Yeah… so… Back again… FINALLY  
Don't kill me please. :P I've been very freakin busy, getting really stressed out bout school and stuff… Really it can't be healthy giving this much homework to sweet innocent (yeah right :P) kids!  
Anyways: Enjoy…: **

**Oh btw this one is for my girlfriend who apparently pervs on my story :P  
love you babe ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11. **

**waiting and waiting**

and the it went quiet… really, really quiet…

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Ashley screamed as the smoke finally cleared and she was finally able to see.

There on the floor lying in between the rubble and a pool of blood was her best friend.

"Oh my god!" she yelled once again as she quickly made her way across the room and dropped down on her knees next to Fleur who was sitting there with Hermione's head in her lap.

When finally Ashley's brain kicked into gear once again she realised they really, really had to get to the hospital. "Stay here with her Fleur," she ordered as she got up, "I'm gong to get us some help." And with that she was out of the room.

Being left alone with Hermione Fleur still didn't really realise what had just happened, all she knew was that one minute ago she was in a heavenly make-out session and now suddenly the girl whom she had come to love very deeply was there lying on the ground, probably bleeding to death.

So she just sat there softly stroking the brown locks of hair that where sprawled across her lap, not being able to do much else due to the state of shock she was currently in.

"You're going to be just fine ma belle, just fine" she mumbled, not just to sooth Hermione, but also trying to convince herself. She had never seen anyone this close to death before and it scared her very much.

Fleur couldn't explain why but she had this very, very, very bad feeling. A feeling that could only be described as if her heart was being torn out… and in a way it was. Hermione was dying and took Fleur's heart with her.

* * *

Ashley made her way out of the toilet and into the club like a madman, or rather madwoman, in search of some help.

What she saw once she entered the club's main room shocked her.

She had expected to find the room totally ruined with lots of rubble on the ground and screaming people running in all directions. But instead of that she found that the room was perfectly normal and all the people where still dancing the night away as if they hadn't heard the huge blast that went of just mere seconds ago.

Deciding it didn't matter at the moment she made her way to the bar thinking there had to be a phone or something.

As she neared it she came across Fred and George.

"Oi Ash where have you been?" one of them screamed over the music.

"Yeah man, you look all pale and stuff, you're alright?"

Bluntly ignoring them Ashley made her way further into the club. She felt as if she was in some weird movie or something _A really, really bad nightmare movie_ she thought.

Finally reaching the bar it took a while before a waitress came over.

"Can I help you?" a cute waitress asked looking at Ashley with some slight concern, the girl indeed looked very pale.

The raven haired girl nodded "I need a ambulance, there's been an… explosion… or something in the bathroom. My friend was there, she's bleeding and… and…" at this moment realisation really hit Ashley and her eyes started filling themselves with tears, "I think she's… dying."

The waitress looked at her as if she had gone crazy, "ma'm are you sure you didn't drink to much? I'm sure if there had been an explosion of some sorts we would have heard it. Don't you think?"

Desperately trying to convince the waitress Ashley pleaded "please come with me and see for yourself, if I'm lying I will go home, if I'm not you'll call an ambulance. Ok?"

Looking at the girls tear-streaked face the waitress gave in and sighted: "ok then". Together they made their way towards the women's bathroom.

As they reached the door Ashley said: "you go ahead, I don't want to see it again" she was afraid to go in, scared of finding out Hermione had died or something, _There was so much blood…_

Not five seconds after the waitress went in she came out again, she looked very pale and whispered with a hoarse voice: "I'll call for an ambulance" and with that she quickly made her way towards the bar once again, leaving Ashley there alone.

* * *

Fleur was so concentrated on Hermione she didn't even notice someone enter and leave the room. All she cared about at the moment is holding on to the brunette and praying she would be alright. 

"You can not die my love, I only just found you."  
She whispered to an eerily quiet room.

* * *

Not really what to do now Ashley just looked around the room. Seeing all those happy faces of the people around her she couldn't help but feel a little angry, why did all those others get to be happy and why did the bad stuff had to happen to Hermione. It just wasn't fair. 

Spotting the twins once again she realized she probably had to go and tell the others what had happened.

She reached Ron first who was practically asleep on top of the table, he was even drooling a little. With a disgusted look on her face Ashley gently shook him in order to wake him up.

With a start the youngest Weasley boy awoke and shot up from his table-bed, "I'm up! I'm up!" when he saw Ashley and not his mother he relaxed a little "oh sorry I thought you where my mom. What's up, are we going home?" He smiled hopeful at this.

"No the hospital" she sniped, not feeling up for any joking around.

"The hospital?"

Ashley sighed "yes the hospital, Hermione is hurt, there was an explosion in the bathroom." Ignoring Ron's shocked look she turned around "you go get our jackets and stuff, I'll go get the others."

It took Ron a while before he finally had control of his mind again and when that finally happened he muttered a silent "alright" and went to comply to Ashley's order, for once in his life without asking any questions.

* * *

Ten minutes later Fleur, Ashley, Ron, Fred, George, Harry and Ginny where all standing outside of the now evacuated club. The only people still inside where some paramedics, the police and the club owner. The police had insisted that everybody else had to stay outside to the group's anger. 

"what is taking so long!?!" Fred half screamed. He had been pacing the whole time, really worried about Hermione.

A shaken Ginny went over to him giving him a hug, knowing her brother was really afraid but just didn't want to show it, "she's going to be okay" she whispered in his ear, knowing all the while she could be lying, but not ready to face that yet.

George and Harry just watched the two, not really knowing what to do or say. Harry had faced numerous dangers together with his friends and they had all been injured some time during all of this, but it never had been as serious as this. The way Ashley had told him Hermione had lost a lot off blood and was seriously in danger.

Ron on the other hand was busy making up all kinds of plans and strategies in order to get into the building to check up on Hermione. "we could use petrificus totalis on everyone and then sneak inside" he mumbled to no one in particular, "No that wouldn't help because we can't use that spell on the people who are busy saving 'Mione's life…"

Ashley swallowed hard, her throat had gone dry for some reason, so dry it even hurt. She watched all of her bestfriend's friends, not really feeling up to talking to one of them. She saw Fred acting like a mad-man, Ginny consoling him, George just standing there with Harry and Ron mumbling to himself. The raven-haired girl turned her head further to the left and found out that the where accompanied by another silent soul: Fleur.

Ashley had forgotten all about the Veela. It had taken Ashley, Ginny and a big policeman in order to drag Fleur away from Hermione, the French witch just didn't want to let go of the brunette's hand. And then when they finally succeeded in dragging her outside, the girl had just plopped down onto a nearby bench not speaking one more word, all the while just staring straight ahead.

Deciding the French witch could use the company Ashley walked over to her and plopped herself down next to the other girl. "So… are you okay?" She asked, immediately berating herself for asking such a stupid question, of course Fleur wasn't ok!

When she didn't get an answer she just swung her arm around Fleur and yanked her towards her. First she felt the blonde stiffen slightly then her shoulders slumped and Ashley could feel little shocks coming from the other girl: Fleur was crying.

"Shhh…" Ashley tried to soothe her, "Hermione is going to be fine, trust me, she's a strong bitch." The raven-haired girl smiled a little as Fleur gave a small snort.

And then, just when Fleur wanted to say something, the doors of the club slammed open and a team of ambulance workers rushed out, a stretcher with an unconscious Hermione between them.

They all watched as the workers lifted up the stretcher, push it into the ambulance, get in themselves and then drove off.

After a minute or two spend in total silence Harry finally broke it, saying: "I guess we'd better get to the hospital then…"

* * *

Once at the hospital the group had to go trough a lot of trouble just to get a nurse to say how Hermione was doing and only after Fleur had threatened to rip her head off the nurse was willing to talk. 

Currently Hermione was still in surgery, she had a lot of internal bleedings and the doctors where doing their best to try and stop her from bleeding to death. The nurse had said they couldn't o anything but wait for the surgery to end, so they waited.

And waited and waited.

Around 5 am. A policeman showed up asking them (especially Fleur and Ashley) about what had happened. He told them that they where investigating the cause of explosion, but he also told them it was probably a gas leak or something.

When time slowly crawled to 6am. Ginny, Ashley, Fred, George and Ron where all asleep, leaving Fleur and Harry the only ones that where awake.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked softly.

Fleur shrugged, physically she was ok, mentally not so much, her answer however was: "As long as Hermione is ok, I'm fine too."

Harry, apparently satisfied with the answer smiled gently, "you should try and get some sleep, I'll wake you if the doctor is here, I promises"

The veela nodded, she was indeed very tired, but just as she was about the close her eyes she heard a familiar plopping sound and saw that Mr. Weasley had just apparated into the waiting room.

The sound woke most off the people (except for Ron, he just kept on snoring and drooling all over his jacket) and they where all surprised to see the red haired man standing in front off them.

"Dad!" Ginny half squealed, "what are you doing here? You know what happened to 'Mione?" She…" but before she could continue any further Mr. Weasley cut her of.

"Yes dear I know what happened, that's why I'm here" he told them in a hushed voice, "I need to tell you all something important, something I'm not suppose to tell and if the ministry found out that I told you they'd…"

Ashley coughed harshly in order to stop the man's rant.

"Oh right," he said, understanding the cough, "the reason why I'm here is to tell you that the explosion in the toilet was actually by magical causes…"

Everybody looked at him strangely at this point.

"Magical causes?" Ashley asked.

"As in someone planted a magical bomb into the club?" this time Fred asked.

The older man nodded, "yes indeed and unfortunately that's not the worst part…" at this point every single one of them (except Ron who was dreaming about naked girls once again) swallowed harshly, they had a feeling this couldn't be good.

"The worst thing is that the bomb was in fact targeted at Hermione and no one else, so who ever planted the bomb was planning to actually kill her…"

* * *

**Moewhaha**

**Who's trying to kill Hermione?  
Will Hermione actually die?  
Find out in the next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, see ya!**


	12. Hospital blues

**previously on enchanted**

**"The worst thing is that the bomb was in fact targeted at Hermione and no one else, so who ever planted the bomb was planning to actually kill her…"**

**Dum dum dum insert scary music here**

**Hehe yeah I'm a dork, but hey dorks are cool…right? RIGHT?!**

**Anyways here's the next chapter, sit back, read and enjoy how HERMIONE DIES (maybe) moewhaha.**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

**Hospital blues**

After Mr. Weasley spoke that last sentence there was total silence in the hospitals waiting room. Everybody was trying to process what had just been said.

Because why would anyone want to kill sweet Hermione? Or better yet WHO would want to kill her? All of these kinds of questions where running through the minds of the 6 teenagers, but it was Fleur who finally put them to words.

"But why? Why would zhey want to kill 'Ermione? She 'as never done anyzhing wrong!" she half whispered, half growled. "and who? Who was trying to kill 'er? I will kill zhem right back!" She now angrily yelled taken over by emotions, she just couldn't understand who could be so vicious and heartless to do something like that. And who ever it was she would kill them or at least hurt them quite a lot.

"We don't know yet Fleur." Mr. Weasley replied, "but try and stay calm, remember you're not suppose to know what really happened. If you'll excuse me I have to get back to work before they notice I was gone. Bye and oh: don't do anything stupid." And with that he once again apparated, this time out of the room.

"Stay calm?" Fleur yelled at the ceiling while standing up, "STAY CALM?!" she threw her hands up in the air, "'ow could we stay calm if somebody juzt tried to kill 'Ermione?!"

George knowing that they where attracting unwanted attention with the veela's screaming quickly pulled her down next to him and covered her mouth with his hand. This however was not really a smart thing to do since it only got Fleur even more pissed off.

She wriggled, kicked and bit trying to get out of the tall boy's grasp. "you stupid… I will… you ba…!" she screamed through George's hand.

It took both Fred, George and Harry to eventually get Fleur to calm down, well at least calm enough to not go homicidal again.

"You listen to me Fleur" Harry said very calmly and serious while standing in front of her, "you will stay calm and listen to me, ok?"

"But 'ow can I be calm when…"

"Listen to me." The young black-haired wizard said more sternly this time. Truth was it really killed him seeing the tears in Fleur's eyes and the utter despair that lay behind them in her eyes. "Hermione is going to be fine… Because I know her and she's strong enough to pull through" he said quickly when he saw the girl's mouth open once again. "And you have to be calm. For her. Ok? She needs you and you won't help her if you go acting al crazy, ok?"

At this Fleur nodded, knowing he was right, her going al psycho didn't help Hermione at all. But one thing still bothered her: "But what about zhe person who planted zhe bomb? Are we juzt going to let 'im get away with it?"

At this Harry shook is head, "trust me, we won't…"

* * *

The room was all dark except for one little candle.

A candle that shone just strong enough to illuminate one picture… A picture of a smiling Hermione.

A hand reached out and put out the little flame between index finger and thumb.

"You will pay for what you did to me Hermione Granger…" a voice whispered into the now dark room.

* * *

Fleur jerked awake as soon as she heard footsteps approaching. Ever since Mr. Weasley had told what he told them she had been aware of every little movement and sound, scared that someone would try and attack Hermione again.

As she looked up to see who was approaching she was surprised to see Hermione's surgeon standing there.

Immediately she jumped up from the hard plastic hospital chairs and started questioning the man in scrubs, "how is she? Will she be allright? Why did it take so long? Is she ok? What happened?"

The older man just watched the young French girl ramble on and on with a twinkle in his eyes. The twinkle shone even brighter when he noticed all the other people gathering around him obviously also wanting to hear how it went. During his 27 years of being a surgeon it still gave him great joy to see his patient had a loving family.

Finally he decided to speak up: "Is there any family of the patient in here?" he asked.

There was a complete silence, since no one was related to Hermione.

The man sighed, "it's hospital policy to only inform the family of the patient how everything went…"

"They're dead!" Ashley blurted out, "her parents died in a plane crash a few years ago. Her friends are the only family she has left" she swallowed, she knew Hermione didn't like the fact that now all her friends knew about this. When Ashley once asked why the brunette kept it silent she had answered that she didn't want anyone pitying her.

Another silence followed, this time because everyone had to process that information.

"She never told me…" Ginny whispered perplexed.

Again the surgeon had to sigh, not quite knowing what to do next. He decided to bend the rules a little bit, "Ok well I could tell you, but it's still against the rules so…"

He was cut off by Ron: "aw come on man! Please tell us! You can't bloody tell us nothing."

Ignoring the red head the older man continued: "so one of you will have to pretend to be the patient's sister every time a nurse or someone asks, ok?"

At this everyone felt a huge sense of relief. "I'll do it" Harry stated, "I know her well and I look the most like her." Ok it was true that Harry and Hermione were absolutely not similar looking, but from all the people in the room Harry was the best pick, due to the Weasley's red hair, Ashley's dark skin and Fleur's obvious French features.

Satisfied with this the surgeon continued, "To answer all your question miss," he looked at Fleur, "She is fine. She will be ok. It took us this long because there were lots of internal bleedings we had to find and then stitch. Over all the operation went fine, she has lost a lot off blood tough and she will have to stay in the hospital for at least a week. Also there is a chance she'll be unconscious for about two days, but that's nothing bad. Are there anymore questions left?"  
He smiled, it always brought him great joy to bring good news.

"Can we go see her?" Fleur eagerly asked wanting nothing more than to be able to touch the love of her life again.

"Ofcource you can" was the reply to everyone's joy. As they where led to Hermione's room Fleur couldn't help but feel slightly anxious, not really knowing what to expect. She was scared to see Hermione, a strong beautiful girl lying there in a hospital bed looking broken and beaten.

Her dread however didn't have lots of time to settle deeper since they had already arrived at the right room.

"Here it is," the man said, "You can all go in, but please do mind the fact that she needs lots of rest. And if there is anything wrong you can always buzz the nurse." And with that he walked away, mumbling something about files.

One by one they piled into the room, all of them a little bit shocked to see Hermione's many scrapes and bruises.

Ginny was the first one to break out of her stupor and she rushed to her friend's right side. Taking hold of Hermione's hand she bend over a lightly placed a kiss on it. "Thank god you're ok" she whispered while tears of happiness and relieve poured from her eyes.

Ashley smiled, "Yeah 'Mione, you scared the shit outta me!" she too walked over to the right side and gently squeezed the brunette's arm. "she's full off bruises," she whispered with a croaky voice and then quickly said to the girl lying in bed: "Just don't think I'll let you win with soccer just because you're a little battered missy!" This made everyone laugh a little and they all moved closer towards the hospital bed.

Fleur sat down onto the chair on Hermione's left side, also taking her hand, being careful not to touch any bruises. For hours she just sat there staring at Hermione's battered but still beautiful face, thanking every holy person she knew for keeping her alive. The vela was blind for what happened around her, the only thing that existed for her at the moment was her and Hermione.

Softly she stroked Hermione's long delicate fingers, loving the soft feel of them. She moved down further and gently massaged her wrist knowing Hermione liked that.

Her little moment of bliss however was cut short when she moved further down and felt a lot of scratches and a warm liquid on the inside of Hermione's arm. When she pulled her hand back she was shocked to see her fingers where coated with blood.

"Guys…" she said, looking as white as a ghost, "I think you should see this."

And when everyone in the room was watching Fleur turned over the brunette's limb and they al gasped at what they saw.

There on the inside of Hermione's arm was scratched with deep bleeding cuts: MINE.

* * *

**Yay! Hermione isn't dead! But don't cheer to soon because who the hell his after Hermione? And will they actually make Hermione theirs (whatever that will mean)?**

**IF you want to know you'll just have to read the next chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Oh btw:**

**GOTTAxHAVExLOVE: but you ARE a pervert(A)**

**CERESROSE: did you just call me a lil ? :O :P remember don't be mean to me cuz I have the power to make Hermione very dead! Moewhaha (6) :P (loved your review however :) )**


	13. nonsleeping beauty

**here is the new chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!**

**at ogis: thanks my girlfriend is indeed very cute ;)**

**at GOTTAxHAVExLOVE: apparently we are cute... :P …and I love you… :blush:**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**non-sleeping beauty**

"Guys…" she said, looking as white as a ghost, "I think you should see this."

And when everyone in the room was watching Fleur turned over the brunette's limb and they al gasped at what they saw.

There on the inside of Hermione's arm was scratched with deep bleeding cuts: MINE.

* * *

After Fleur's shocking discovery they decided together that no matter what happened they would find Hermione's attacker. So Ron surprisingly enough came up with a good plan:

"I've seen it in a movie once!" he stated," we'll make a list of all Hermione's enemies and then find out which one of them it was!" he jumped up excitingly, glad that for once he could help.

"Ron you stupid..." Ginny started but then trailed off, "you know what, that's actually a great idea!" she said with a voice filled with disbelieve.

The rest of the group also looked as if a miracle just happened, who knew Ron was actually capable of coming up with a plan that didn't involve cute girls, quidditch or both.

Much to the redhead's joy they all agreed they would give his idea a go and two hours later the group had manage to assemble a list with all possible attackers on it.

"wow…" George commented, "how did 'Mione ever get so many enemies?"

"Work" was Ashley's simple reply, she was not really in the mood to explain everything to her best friend's friends and she didn't really know what Hermione wanted to tell them.

Fleur made a mental note inside her head to ask Ashley about it later. Truth was she was kind of scared, she had thought it would be fairly easy to figure out who was after Hermione, but now that thought was flushed down the toilet. It also was a fairly sickening idea to know that so many people would want the beautiful brunette to die. 'I'm never letting anything happen to her ever again' she thought.

* * *

Another two hours later and the only persons left in Hermione's room were Ashley and Fleur, while the rest of the group had gone home to sleep the two girls had simply refused to leave Hermione's side.

"How are you doing?" Ashley asked in a hushed tone, still slightly concerned about the French witch.

Fleur shrugged, "I am fine, az long as 'Ermione iz ok, I will be too" and that was the truth, however she also knew that if something bad happened to her loved one she would be far from fine, she would be devastated.

Ashley nodded, happy with the answer. She stood up out of her hard uncomfortable hospital chair and stretched her aching muscles, wincing a little bit as she realized how sore they were. "Uhm…Fleur? Do you want me to stay with you or could I maybe go grab some coffee?"

At this she received a small smile, "I azzume I can stay a few minutes alone, non."

The raven-haired girl gave a smile back and skipped out of the room, feeling ten times more cheery now she knew her best friend was doing fine.

* * *

Back inside the room Fleur was actually glad to have a little one on one time with her soon-to-be girlfriend, 'If she awakes we'll have plenty more one on one time in my bed' she thought immediately berating herself for thinking those thought while Hermione was sick.

The blonde looked around her and when she was satisfied that no one was looking she stood up, bend over and placed her lips against Hermione's forehead.

She let her lips linger for a moment, bathing in the feeling of soft skin against her lips and when she did finally pull back she was shocked and pleasantly surprised to see a pair of beautiful brown eyes staring back at her.

For a few moments there was a complete silence, Hermione's voice to croaky and Fleur to shocked to say anything.

The silence was finally broken by Hermione's soft en shaky: "hi slut."

At this Fleur had to smile, remembering how they had pronounced themselves sluts in the toilet stall. "Hi" she replied back, too full of emotions to say more as tears of huge relieve were streaming down her face.

"What happened?" the brunette of the two asked, still a little hazy from her medicine and the concussion she had.

At this Fleur had to cry even harder, "zhere was an explosion in zhe club," she choked out, "you were 'urt and zhere was blood everywhere and I couldn't help you and…" she couldn't continue any further as a wave of mental pictures about a bleeding Hermione appeared to her and she broke down in even more tears.

Just at this moment the door swung open and Ashley with two cups of coffee in her hands came in, "I finally found a coffee machine! I swear I had to…" she stopped short when she saw Hermione looking at her and forgot all about the coffee as she threw the cups onto the floor and rushed to her best friend's side.

"Oh my god!" she screamed as she practically threw herself at the brunette, "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain? You know you scared the shit outta me right?"

Hermione just as happy to see Ashley again smiled and replied: "I'm feeling ok, I think they got me a little bit drugged. Yes I know I scared you and I'll try not to anymore" she took a deep breath, "And if I am in any pain it's because there's a huge ass elephant lying on top of me," she joked.

"Oh my god!" Ashley exclaimed once again, "I'm SO sorry! Here you are being all wounded and stuff and I just lie right on top of you! What if I pulled some stitches! Let me call a nurse!" but before she could actually do it her brunette friend stopped her with a gentle hand on top of hers.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm ok. Really I'm fine."

However Ashley only did calm down when Hermione agreed on having a nurse check up on her much to the brunette's irritation.

So when the nurse did her check up, gave Hermione some more sedatives and reassured Ashley that nothing was wrong Hermione couldn't help but say: "I told you so!" then she threw one last look and a smile at Fleur before she drifted off into a deep slumber once again.

* * *

It was around noon when the rest of the group minus Fred and George (who were inventing some new stuff) returned to the hospital to see how their friend was doing.

They where shocked to see both Fleur and Ashley doubled over the hospital bed, both laughing hysterically.

"What the…" Ron said not getting what was so funny.

That was until he heard Hermione: "And then the cat said: 'where's the bear?' But he ate it!" she exclaimed proudly as if she had just told them all the cure for cancer, at this the two other girls had another laughing fit.

Ron however wasn't to pleased, "What the hell are you doing?" he practically yelled, "the girl obviously has brain damage and all you're doing is laugh!?"

Immediately the two stopped laughing and Ashley responded: "she hasn't got brain damage. She's just a little weird from the drugs they gave her…duh… what are you? Stupid?"

She rolled her eyes at the red-haired boy as Fleur tried to hide a snicker. When Hermione first started talking weirdly Ashley had freaked out too, even more so then Ron actually and it had taken one doctor and three nurses to finally convince her that her best friend was doing ok.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed in a childish voice, "you're here! Come pet my cat! His name is Ron too!" she said gesturing wildly toward Fleur's jacket that was lying next to the bed making everybody laugh once again.

Ron looked extremely awkward however, not really knowing how to react. There was no way he was going to pet a jacket!

"Ron! Pet my cat!" Hermione screamed again but this time adding puppy-eyes, a huge pout and a: "please?"

"Yes Ron" Fleur added, secretly loving the chance to embarrass the boy, "do it for 'Ermione."

Eventually he gave in and slowly scuffed across the room towards the little cabinet on which the 'cat' lay. He reached out his hand and quickly stroked it a couple of times, biting on his lips in embarrassment as he heard some people giggle slightly.

When he was ready he turned back around, facing the sick girl in the hospital bed, "Are you sure you don't have brain damage?" he asked.

"ME?!" Hermione exclaimed surprised, "I'm not the one patting a jacket!"

And once again everybody was roaring from laughter… well everyone except for Ron whom was sulking in a chair in the corner of the room.

* * *

The room was once again all dark except for one little candle.

A candle that shone just strong enough to illuminate one picture… A picture of a smiling Hermione.

"So you survived Hermione Granger… I guess I'll just have to try a little harder next time…" a voice whispered into the now dark room.

A hand reached out and put out the little flame between index finger and thumb.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

* * *

**Wew! I finally have a new keyboard for my computer so now I can type again!  
this new one sucks too however and I'm gonna take it back to the shop again tomorrow so I don't know when I'll be able to update again…**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And remember: reviews make me a happy girl, and a happy girl gets her updates done more quickly :P**


	14. finally released

**Argh I HATE COMPUTERS!  
****First I wrote half of chapter 14 and then a computer virus destroyed it, so then i had to write it again and when I was almost finished my father decided it would be a good idea to clean up the pc and deleted it.  
So this is my third and last shot at this chapter!  
hope it works out for ya ;)**

**Chapter 14**

**Finally**** released**

"So do you want to keep these cards or non?" Fleur asked. She was helping Hermione clean out her hospital room since the brunette was being released today.

"Uhm…" came the mumbled reply, "sure put them in my suitcase."

The veela walked over towards the big brown suitcase located at the end of the bed and put the cards in them, smiling sadly when she realized she was the only one of Hermione's friends whom had not send her a 'get better soon' card.

Hermione noticed this as the blonde turned back around and she immediately patted the space next to her saying: "would you sit here please?"

Obliging to the other girl's request Fleur sat down making sure not to touch Hermione, scared of intruding. Both of them had not uttered a word about what had happened in the toilet stall before the explosion and it was making Fleur utterly confused. _'I wonder what 'Ermione wants. She seems trés serious.' _

"Look…" the brunette started not sure what to say, "I wanted to thank you. Thank you for being here for me, you where the one that was at my side for most of the time when I was awake and Ashley told me you even refused to get something to eat when I was unconscious and that's really great and…" she continued to ramble, completely missing Fleur's amused face.

'_She is so mignon when she babbles like that' _Was one of the first things that popped into the blonde's head, well that and: _'is zhe continues like zhis zhe will run out of oxygen' _ deciding she couldn't have that she quickly put her finger on Hermione's mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"Shhh…" the veela said, "it was not a problem 'Ermione, I really liked being with you zhis whole time." She blushes slightly realizing her finger was still resting on the brunette's warm, full lips. She quickly pulled back her hand while looking at everything except those lips, afraid of not being able to control herself and jumping the other girl.

Hermione smile, seeing Fleur's actions and knowing exactly what had caused them. Deciding to be a little bold she leaned in closer, bringer herself face to face with the French witch. She could feel Fleur's breath hitch a little in surprise and later in anticipation as Hermione closed the remaining distance between them two and initiated a kiss.

Fleur was in heaven once again, sure the image and feeling of Hermione kissing her had been burned into her brain but now finally feeling it in real life again was just sooo much better. Her hands found their way in soft, brown hair and she moaned a little when she felt a tongue sneak into her mouth. The kiss grew more and more passionate and eventually they started to lay down on the bed, Fleur sliding on top of Hermione.

"Ow!" the brunette yelled as the other witch put her weight on her still sore ribs, "my ribs! Goddamn that hurts." She gasped rubbing her ribs with tearful eyes.

"I am so sorry 'Ermione!" Fleur panicked, smacking herself on her forehead for forgetting that the other girl was still injured, "I should 'ave been more careful! I will get a nurse!" she quickly made her way towards the door of the room, ready to demand every nurse and doctor to come and help the pained girl.

"Fleur!" Hermione yelled trying to get the blonde's attention and not succeeding, "Fleur!" she tried again with no avail so she finally just yelled: "Fleur! If you don't come here and calm down this instance you won't ever get a kiss again!" This did the trick as the veela finally shut up and made her way to Hermione's side, sitting down carefully trying not to injure the other girl further.

"I am sorry 'Ermione, but just zhe thought about you getting 'urt again how do you say … freaks me out." She smiled a little realizing that Hermione did indeed mean very much to her, then she realized something: "Did you mention somezhing about a kiss?" she said cheekily.

The brunette giggled, pulling the blonde closer, "come here you," she mumbled before sucking on the other girl's lip and softly nibbling on them causing a moan. After a while they laid down again, this time being more careful and started softly stroking each others body.

"Ees zhis ok?" Fleur asked nodding towards her hand which was currently finding its way up underneath Hermione's shirt. Receiving a nod she dove back down onto those heavenly lips while her fingers crept closer and closer towards sure to be heavenly breasts.

"Come on hurry hurry!" Ashley practically squealed. She had bought her best friend a helium balloon in the hospital's gift shop and she was eager to give it to the patient.

Ginny grumbled slightly not really knowing what all the fuss was about, "I still don't understand what's so special about a stupid balloon."

At this Ashley stopped dead in her tracks, turning around with a shocked expression on her face, "Oh my god! How can you say that?! As you can see; this is _not_ just a stupid balloon!"

"Ok so it's a weird balloon with a weird guy on it, so what?" Ginny replied still not getting the point.

The other girl huffed slightly "whatever" and started to make her way towards her friend's hospital room leaving the redhead to hurry after her. Once in front of the room's door she swore she could hear some soft moans coming from inside, she shrugged her shoulders however, thinking her best friend was probably moaning because she was in some kind of pain.

Entering the room she gasped at the sight of two kissing girls in front over her. "well I sure as hell didn't expect this," she commented teasingly after the shock faded away.

The two girls on the bed jumped at the sudden noise and quickly started to turn a fine shade of red.

"I uhm…we…" Fleur stuttered for an explanation, she didn't get that far however…

"Holy shit!" Ginny screamed letting everyone know that she too had entered the room, "Where you guys kissing?!"

"I uhm…we…" The French witch stuttered again throwing Hermione a panicked look. They still hadn't told anyone besides Ashley about their… involvement with each other and they were not sure on how everybody would react.

Hermione gulped noticeably realizing that there was no way out of this except for telling the truth, "Yes Ginny," she said trying to sound as brave as possible, "Yes we were kissing and yes we like each other. Do you have a problem with that?"

The whole room went quiet as the two girls and Ashley waited for the redhead's reply, all of them hoping she wouldn't have any problems with it.

Blinking a couple of times Ginny tried to get over her initial shock knowing she'd have to answer the question that was asked. It was only when she saw the fear written on her friend's face that she managed to snap out of it and clear her throat, "Off course I don't have a problem with it Hermione! You are my friend and so are you Fleur, as long as you two are happy I'm happy too," she smiled softly, "I just wished you told me sooner."

At this Hermione beamed and waved her friend over wanting a hug. Ginny complied and soon enough both her, Hermione and Fleur where enveloped in a small group hug.

"You're not getting turned on by this right? You big lessies." Ginny joked after a few moments making all of them laugh.

When they eventually stopped laughing and hugging Ashley cleared her throat trying to get her best friend's attention, "'Mione I bought you something!" she said with a very excited childlike voice while pointing at the big balloon that was floating around above her head.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she saw the thing and a huge smile spread across her face, "You got me a spongebob balloon?!" she squealed clapping her hands overly excited.

"I sure did" Ashley said proudly walking over towards the bed and handing it over, "I thought you might like it."

Hermione hugged her friend tightly, "Oh I love it!" she said.

"They are like two little kids," Ginny whispered sarcastically to Fleur whom had gotten off the bed and moved a little towards the other side of the room.

Fleur smiled, "yes zhey are, it ees quite cute non?" she said with a dreamy expression covering her face.

Ginny who had noticed this groaned a little, "You three are seriously bonkers," she said to no one in particular. _'I hope me and Harry are never this dreamy' _she thought slightly disgusted, but then smiled a little, _'We probably are… Ah well that's love...'_

As the two best friends continued to ooh and aww about the balloon Fleur drifted off in thoughts also. Making a mental note to remind herself that her loved one did seem to like spongebob a great deal. She smiled as she realized just how cute Hermione actually was, _'Sexy and sensual yet cute and shy. That's the way I like them' _she thought. Without really thinking about it she made her way back towards the hospital bed and sat down next to her sure to be lover, giving the girl a quick peck on the cheek, smiling back when she received a quick smile. _'it is so wonderful to be able to kiss Hermione like that.'_

Soon enough Ginny joined her three friends on the bed and they all ended up talking about how Hermione and Fleur had gotten together, about Ashley's pranks and more importantly: about spongebob.

After another two hours the girls where finally done talking and had decided it was time to return to the burrow, so they called in a nurse to do the final check up on Hermione and then they were out of here.

When the nurse finished her quick exam and had given some basic instruction to Hermione she said the brunette was free the go and then left the room.

"Whew! Let's blow this joint!" Ashley all but screamed, "I'm so sick of this place!"

At this Hermione rolled her eyes, "you wuss, you weren't the one that had to lie in the bed here every night and day."

Ashley just shrugged, "shut up grams!" she yelled and started pushing the wheelchair that Hermione was using down the hall very fast.

As Ginny and Fleur watched the retreating form of Ashley and heard Hermiones curses they couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok I admit it they are cute."

"I told you," Fleur replied but then frowned slightly remembering something, "Ginny did you also notice zhat nurse looking at me in a strange way?"

Ginny giggled slightly, "I have no idea. Come on let's go," she said while walking towards the exit her friends had used, "Oh and Fleur" she continued, "you might want to put your shirt back on…"

**So this is it! I hope you guys liked it!  
I will try to update a little sooner than I did last time, but I can't promise you anything…**

**I have so many ideas floating around in my head, but actually putting them out on paper is a different story…**

**God bless the day on which they invent robots that can write down thoughts! :P**

**Anyways you know the drill: review and you'll get a cookie ;)**


	15. Coming home

**I'm back again! And so soon :O :P**

**So here's the next chapter. A chapter with a nice SHOWERSCENE… don't get too excited, it's not the way you want it to be ;) :P**

**Anyways I have the feeling my English wasn't too great today but you'll have to see for yourselves.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 15**

**Coming home**

When they got home everybody was waiting in the kitchen to see how their friend was doing. Mrs. Weasley was busy making a large pan of soup, her husband was busy reading a paper, Harry and Ron where playing chess and the twins were busy working on a huge 'welcome home Mione' sign.

Hermione cleared her throat making her presence known, "Hey" she said smiling when the others all looked her way.

"Hermione dear!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, pulling the young with into a hug but still trying to be careful enough not to hurt her. "How are you feeling? Do you want some soup? Hot coco? Anything?"

The brunette blushed slightly, still not really used as getting this much attention, "actually, as stupid as this may sound since if been bed bound for a few weeks, but I'd really like to lie down for a bit." She was feeling a little light headed from al the excitement since her body was still recovering.

At this the whole room looked alarmed as they all (almost) collectively said: "are you ok?"

"Yeah I am, just tired you know."

Mrs. Weasley put her hand on Hermione's forehead to check her temperature while saying: "you don't seem to have a fever, but you do look pale though." Then looking at Ashley, Fleur and Ginny she said sternly: "Well? What are you waiting for? Get this girl upstairs."

The three girls sprung into action immediately, not wanting to face a pissed off Weasley momma.

When they got upstairs after half dragging half carrying the brunette up the stairs they all fell on the bed looking exhausted.

"So…" Hermione said feeling slightly bored, "what shall we do now then?"

Ginny groaned and sat up, "ungh.. I promised mom I would help her cook, she's like preparing a huge meal for your welcome home party." She hoisted herself into a standing position and quietly left the room.

At the word 'meal' Ashley's ears perked up as she too eyed the doorway.

"Don't even think about it!" her brunette friend warned, "You are not leaving me! I still have to take a shower and you are going to have to help me since I still all wonky."

"But Hermioneeee…" Ashley whined while pouting, "they have hot coco!" She quickly got up and made her way towards the door, "try and stop my miss cripple" she said right before closing the door.

"But Ashleyyyyy…" Hermione shouted back through the door knowing her friend was still out there, "What about my shower?"

They heard the door creek open and saw Ashley's head pop around the corner and with an evil smile she said: "Well Fleur can help you, right?" and with that she was gone again.

There was a really long silence in which Hermione was trying her best to close her mouth once again and Fleur was busy imitating a tomato.

"So…" the brunette said after a while, giggling cutely when she looked at a very red Fleur.

"So…" Fleur agreed trying to get her mind out of the gutter. _'zhink about nonsexy things Fleur.' _She kept telling herself, _'grandpa's, chairs, water…' _

Her attempts were however completely ruined by Hermione who was obviously in a teasing mood: "So… you wanna lather my body with soap?"

At this the veela did almost choke on her own tongue, coaching and gasping for air as Hermione did her best not to laugh to hard.

"Ow! Ow!" she yelled while holding her ribs, it still hurt her bruised body to laugh like this.

"It is your own fault," the other girl said grudgingly, feeling embarrassed by her previous…embarrassment.

There was another short silence, but this one was quickly broken by Hermione nervous coaching and blushing, "Fleur…" she said not really know how to start, "I _do_ need to shower and since Ashley won't help me… I was wondering… you know… if maybe you would want to help me." She looked down at her fumbling hands feeling ridiculous. "If you don't want to do it I can always ask Ron," she joked trying to lighten the mood.

Fleur didn't know if she had heard it alright, _'Is she really asking me to 'elp 'er shower?' _she looked over to the other girl and saw how nervous she looked _'I guess she is'. _

She was about to say that she'd help her when Hermione made that comment about Ron and she couldn't help but yell: "If zhat Red 'aired Weasel even tries to touch you I will make sure 'e never gets children!"

Hermione, though a little shocked at this outburst, smiled: "So I take that as a yes?"

The veela grinned, "yes, I don't mind, actually… actually I am kind of glad nobody else is 'elping you." She said smacking herself mentally when she felt herself blush once again.

They both smiled very wildly (and dorky) at each other for a few minutes until they were interrupted by Mr. Weasley yelling dinner was ready.

Fleur got up helping the other girl getting up as well and together they made their way downstairs with Hermione hopping on one leg.

As they entered the hallway they could smell the delicious smell coming from the kitchen and they quickened their pace, however Hermione pulled to a stop right before the kitchen door. She leaned forward a little bit so she could whisper something in the blonde's ear.

Smiling evilly she whispered: "I guess you'll have to wait till after dinner before you get to see me naked in the shower with water pouring down on me and soap covering my body…"

Leaving it at that she quickly hopped into the kitchen, leaving Fleur alone in the hallway, being the one who felt wonky this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was very nice, everybody was really happy and there was lots of joking around. Mrs. Weasley even laughed when the twins turned Ron into a bright yellow parrot.

"So Hermione and Ashley," Mr. Weasley suddenly said, "tell us, are there any 'special' persons in your lives?"

"Arthur!" His wife yelled, appalled that he actually dares to ask the two girls if the had boyfriends. "That's their own _personal_ business."

"Aw come on mum!" Fred yelled at which George continued: "I'm sure they won't mind to tell us!"

Ashley, seeing a great opportunity grinned evilly and said: "He's right we don't mind at all!" she turned towards the oldest red-haired man in the room, "No Mr. Weasley I don't have a special someone in my life unfortunately," grinning even wider she continued: "What about you 'Mione?"

All eyes in the room turned the brunette's way, staring at her as if they expected to hear some great big news. Hermione felt her cheeks redden as she tried to figure out what she was going to say. "I…uhm…I" she stuttered.

"Come on sweetie, you can tell us," Mrs. Weasley said. At first she didn't approve of her man asking such personal questions, but after she had seen the way Hermione had reacted she figured she'd just forget about it. This was way too interesting.

Everyone in the room was thinking something different;'

Fleur: _'Mon dieu.'_

'_I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend," _Ron thought while slightly blushing, _'We'd be so perfect together.' _

Mr. Weasley: _'It seems like she has a special someone, I just hope that it's a nice bloke and he'll be good to her.'_

'_I'm so curious! Maybe it's Ron! He is blushing! Oh my goodness, Hermione is going to be my daughter in law?!' _his wife thought, excitedly hopping up and down in her seat.

Fred and George: _'She's never going to hear the end of this!' _

Ginny on the other hand wasn't planning on teasing Hermione. Truth was; she felt slightly worried, what if Hermione told everyone and they wouldn't accept it? And what made it worse was the fact that it was no secret her mom wanted Ron and Hermione to get together. _'I just hope this goes well.' _

'_It's so obvious she likes Fleur.' _And'_Are you people blind?' _were the main thoughts that were going around in Harry's mind. He smiled gently at his best friend, trying to give her some support.

Ashley: _'Oh my god I am so evil! ………I love it!!!'_

Whilst everyone was busy with their own thoughts for a moment Hermione was till contemplating on how she would struggle herself through this little nasty situation. She was scared to tell everyone that she actually liked a girl, what if the couldn't cope? She wasn't ready to give up the family the Weasley's had given her.

But on the other hand she was also very scared of what Fleur would think if she just denied everything, denied her growing feelings for her. Would she get mad?

Hermione swallowed heavily, looking at all the faces in the room, trying to figure out how they would react. _'Why is Harry grinning at me like an idiot?' _she wondered when she looked at him.

Finally it clicked in her mind and she smiled brightly, secretly proud of herself for finding a solution.

She cleared her throat, bringing everyone's attention back to her, and said: "Well… there _is _someone special in my life." Seeing Mr. Weasley's mouth open once again she quickly continued: "But it's still very new so I'd rather not talk about it until it's a little more certain."

It was silent for a bit as everyone processed this new information. But soon enough George screamed: "Let's eat!" and it was all fun and games once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner Ashley cam to see Hermione, saying: "you know 'Mione, sorry about earlier," she looked down out of shame because of her earlier behaviour, "if you still need my help with showering and all, I will help."

The brunette smiled a little, "don't worry about it Ash, I know how you get when there's food around. As for the showering…" she blushed heavily, "I asked Fleur to help me… she said yes."

Ashley's eyes grew wide after hearing this, "Well ok, have fun then," she said while winking and then walking away.

As soon as her best friend had left Fleur approached Hermione, feeling slightly unconfident. "So… is Ashley 'elping you with shower now?"

Seeing the other witch's uncertainty Hermione couldn't help but smile, "No Fleur. She offered but I said you were going to help."

Smiling hugely the veela said: "alright zhen! Let's go upstairs!"

The two girls made their way up the stairs, both of them not really sating anything but both feeling very nervous. After they had entered the bathroom Fleur carefully locked the door as the other girl sat down on the chair Ashley had brought in there earlier.

"Let's first remove your bandages, non?" Fleur asked after a long awkward silence.

Hermione nodded and started to peel of the things and the veela soon started helping her. Soon enough all the bandages had been taken off, well all the bandages except one, the one on the brunette's arm. Hermione went to pull at it but Fleur made her stop.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked confused.

"It's uhm…well," the veela tried, not really knowing how to say it, "Your attacker… he cut a word… a message into your arm…"

Hermione gasped, she was horrified! She had a word cut into her arm?! Swallowing she bravely said: "I want to see it."

Fleur nodded and together they pulled of the bandage. When the French witch heard no reaction from the other girl she looked up and saw that her face had gone pale. "'Ermione?" she asked worriedly, "What is wrong?" The answer she got shocked her immensely;

"Fleur… I know who did this to me…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So this is it, for now.**

**I hoped you guys liked it, I kind of struggled with this chapter cuz I didn't really know what I should write. **

**By the way: it may seem a little weird that I used x'es between the different story fragments, since I never used them before. But I can't open my documents after I've uploaded them so I can't get those pretty neat lines… this seemed like a good solution :P**

**Oh and if you want your cookies; come and get them! :P **


	16. Those hands

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm using my new laptop now and I'm bored since I have nothing else to do except surf the internet ****google eliza dushku maxim pictures ****…well do have homework, but everyone knows doing your homework is overrated (a)**

**Read, enjoy, review ;)**

**Oh btw: I upgraded this ficc to M-rated just to be sure (don't really understand the ratings :P)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 16.**

**Those hands…**

_Fleur nodded and together they pulled of the bandage. When the French witch heard no reaction from the other girl she looked up and saw that her face had gone pale. "'Ermione?" she asked worriedly, "What is wrong?" The answer she got shocked her immensely;_

"_Fleur… I know who did this to me…"_

XXXXX

After about an hour later Hermione and Fleur went downstairs both feeling and looking very flustered.

"What happened?" Ashley immediately asked as soon as she spotted them entering the kitchen.

"Happened?" Hermione chocked while starting to imitate a tomato. _'Oh god! How does she know?!_ She thought inwardly panicking, _'was she spying on us?!' _"Nothing happened" she finally managed to squeak.

The brunette quickly glanced towards the veela next to her, hoping she would rescue her out of this situation. Seeing Fleur blush however did not calm her at all and she started nervously twitching while her best friend looked at her weirdly.

"Uhm… then why did we have to come in to the kitchen for an 'emergency'?" she asked.

Hermione sighed softly realizing this wasn't about what had happened upstairs between her and Fleur. "Oh that…hehe…well we find out who did this shit to me!"

There was a stunned silence in the room as everybody looked at her as if she had grown an extra pair of arms or something.

"Who?!" Ron finally exclaimed after about ten minutes of unbearable silence, "It's Draco innit? I told you that little weasel would hurt one of us some day!"

"Non, Ronald," Fleur quickly interrupted him before he could get into a serious babble-fest, "'Ermione believes that 'er attacker's name is..." she paused trying to remember the name while unknowingly only heightening the tension that was already filling the room. "Daphne Greengrass!"

"That bitch!" Ashley exclaimed as the others in the room just looked stupid, not knowing who this girl was.

"Erm… who?" Fred asked at which Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Daphne Greengrass," she repeated, "she used to go to Hogwarts too, same age as me, slytherin…"

"Well that explains it!" Ron exclaimed after hearing that last word, "I told you, all slytherin are evil!"

"Not all slytherin are evil Ron," Hermione told him while sitting down, "Just when I thought she had forgotten about me…" she sighed.

"Erm…" Fred once again said, "not to be a git or something but: why the hell is she doing this to you?"

At this the brunette girl couldn't help but blush, "hehe well… we used to date sort of… well not really date but uhm…"

"Oh stop it you baboon!" Ashley told her friend and then to the others she said: "They used to screw! Daphne was like this really hot girl, crazy but hot and Hermione and she were something you call 'friends with benefits'. But then miss Daphne began to think they were more than just that and went all psycho stalker on Hermione when she found out the feelings weren't mutual." Taking a deep breath she continued: "She started showing up in front of our house, was sending pictures of Hermione she took secretly and this one time we lost our puppy and the only thing we found was his leash with some blood specks on it… we're not sure but we think…"

Hermione shuddered at this last though, she had been so glad with her new dog, it had been so cute and now… she once again felt shivers run up and down her spine and was glad to feel Fleur's calming hand resting on her shoulder.

"And why are you so sure she did this too you?" Harry asked his best friend wanting to be sure they got the right person.

"Well…" the girl began, "she always send me letters and pictures of us together with the word 'mine' scribbled on them, she even told me once that she used her 'special' pen… just like the one Umbridge had you remember?" she asked giving the raven-haired boy a meaningful nod while looking at his hand.

"Ah" was all he could say while absently rubbing the patch of skin that still had some faint scars on it. "Well what are we waiting for?! Ron your dad needs to know about this so he can tell it to someone at the ministry, come on let's go. Hermione you stay here with the girls we'll see you later." With a loud pop Harry and Ron disappeared from the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…"Ashley said when the four girls were all sitting on their bed munching on some crackers they had found, "What else happened in the shower today?"

"What makes you zhink anyzhing 'appened?" Fleur questioned her coolly trying to avoid answering.

At this the girl looked at her incredulously: "Hello? What do you think I am, stupid? I saw the way you guys were blushing when you came downstairs!"

Quickly thinking about an excuse the French girl replied: "Don't you zhink we could 'ave been blushing because it was zhe first time I saw 'Ermione naked?"

"Oh right," Ashley said disappointment evident in her voice, she had been hoping for another reason to tease the girls.

"Guess you ARE stupid!" Ginny said but quickly squealed when she got a face full of pillow. "Oh it's on!" and with that a pillow fight erupted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 5 hours later after Harry and Ron had returned and they all had had dinner both Fleur and Ginny went to bed while the others were still busy playing wizard's chess.

"So…" the red-haired one of the two started, "I guess you and Hermione are girlfriends or something?"

At this Fleur smiled goofily for what seemed like the thousandth time this day. "Yes, I suppose we are no." she replied as she let herself fall back down onto her pillow with a dreamy sigh.

Ginny smirked slightly, "Man you have got it baaaad," she said feeling happy for her friends and not at al offended or disgusted by the fact that two of her female friends were in a relationship together, as long as they were happy…

"I have haven't I?" the veela giggled.

After some more talking and drooling (from Fleur's side that is) the girls closed their eyes ready to go to sleep. But before the blonde one of the two finally fell asleep she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the events of earlier that day, the events that made both her and Hermione be flustered bright red.

_XXXXXX_

_Flashback_

"_Aahhh" Hermione moaned as she sat down into the warm water that was now filling the bathtub._

_Fleur blushed slightly finally daring to turn around to look at the brunette. While she was a bit disappointed that the soap bubbles were now covering her girlfriends body, she was also relieved because she wasn't sure if she would be able to control herself if she indeed saw her naked, wet, lathered body with that soft…_

_Once again she blushed and quickly looked away trying to keep herself from jumping into the tub. Seeing that she had forgotten the towels she quickly left the room to get some._

_Hermione was confused by Fleur's sudden departure but she quickly shrugged her shoulders think that the blonde must have been __a bit freaked out by her nakedness._

_Sighing heavily she sunk back deeper into the water trying to relax her tired, aching muscles. She tried to remember anything about the explosion that had almost taken her life._

'Why can't I remember anything?' _she thought feeling frustrated at herself. _'The last thing I remember is the toilet stall, Fleur's hands on me, her lips teasing me.'

_She groaned feeling some wetness starting to form between her legs. _'it's bee so long since the last time..' _were her thoughts as she let her hand wander over her stomach towards her breast to stroke her own hardened nipple there._

_Biting her lip softly she squeezed her eyes closed with pleasure as her other hand sneaked down to her centre. However by doing this she didn't see the door of the bathroom open once again to reveal a shocked looking Fleur._

_XXXXXXX_

_Fleur who had finally found a couple of towels that were soft enough for Hermione made her way back downstairs to t__he bathroom on the first floor. _

_She softly opened the door not wanting to disturb the other girl while she was relaxing. She was about to whisper that she had gotten some towels when she noticed what was going on._

_There Hermione was… her dark brown locks of hair spread around her head, her head thrown back, her eyes squeezed shut, teeth digging into her lips and her hands…_

_Oh god her hands! The veela moaned softly realizing that the other girl was indeed pleasuring herself. _

_She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her. She watches as the brunette's hands made soft rubbing motions against her own centre, making her groan out quietly while panting to keep breath into her lungs._

_Not quite sure how to react to this the blonde just stood there eyes as wide as saucers, towels clutched tightly into her hands. _'I should go..' _she thought even though leaving was the last thing she wanted. _''Ermione does not know I am 'ere, I am intruding.'

_Gathering all her will she __put down her towels and prepared to leave, that is until she heard something that she just couldn't ignore anymore and moaned loudly…_

_Hermione who was completely oblivious to the fact that someone else was in the room was having a hard time trying to control herself and not let everyone in the house know what she was doing._

'feels… so… good' _she thought in between the shocks that shot through her whole body like white hot flames making her yearn more and more for her release.  
She felt how her own fingers slowly massaged her centre as the others slowly dipped into her folds finding nothing but slick wetness there._

_She pushed her finger deep inside of herself feeling her walls contract around it. Not wanting to waste another minute she started pumping it in and out as she thought about the events in the toilet stall and how they could have ended._

_She thought about Fleur, how sexy she had been with red swollen lips and her eyes dark with desire. How she had moaned and had whispered sexy French words into her ear. How she had felt, how she tasted.  
"Fleur" she panted to no one in particular as she felt herself on the brink of ecstasy._

_She was however surprised when she heard someone else moan as soon as she had whispered the veela's name. The brunette's head snapped around and her eyes immediately landed on Fleur's, she was watching her intently and she could see that the blonde was panting almost as heavy as her._

_But it was when the French witch's eyes locked with hers that it all became too much. Those dark blue eyes where filled with such desire and passion and that was just enough to push the brunette over the edge._

_She moaned loudly as she felt all her muscles contract and a ecstatic feeling washed over her all the while keeping her eyes locked with Fleur's, looking at her, coming for her…_

_End of flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And end of chapter! :P**

**Wew! Hope you guys liked it. I find it very hard to write sexual stuff, not because I don't have imagination (trust me I do!(a)) but because it's hard for me to write things that go on inside of my head down.**

**So please review and let me know what you thought. **

**And yes there are probably some SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES, but you're just gonna have to live with that so DON'T GO TELLING ME ABOUT IT. Thank you :P**


	17. A special breakfast

**Hi**** there!**

**I know you al probably don't like me right now cause I haven't updated in such a long time but… **

**Well I could make up some beautiful excuse for why I haven't written but the simple fact is: I am having a huge writer block. **

**For months I have no inspiration and then suddenly (like today) it comes back. So here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**And I'll see you next time my writers-block takes a vacation ;)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 17**

**A special breakfast**

The next morning Fleur awoke to something softly stroking her cheek.

"Hmmm…"she mumbled sleepily while leaning further into the touch.  
Finally opening her eyes after a few more minutes she was greeted by the sight of the most beautiful pair of brown eyes she had ever seen.

Hermione smiled softly at her: "Hey there sleepyhead."

"Hi" the veela once again mumbled, closing her eyes against the bright sunlight that filtered into the room through the curtains. "What time is it?"

"It's noon already, everybody is already downstairs. You were sleeping so peacefully I decided to not disturb you, but after a few more hours I thought you might get hungry so I brought you breakfast!"

At this Fleur awoke a bit, she was indeed very hungry. Sitting up carefully she noticed a tray full of food next to her bed, making her stomach rumble out in hunger even more.

"Zhank you," she said quickly giving the brunette a peck on the lips, grabbing the tray and digging in.

However after hungrily swallowing the first few bites she slowed down a bit to get the taste of the food. "Erm… 'Ermione… did Mrs. Weasley make zhis?" she asked carefully.

At this Hermione beamed, "No silly! I made it specially for you!" then her face fell: "Why? Don't you like it?"

"Non non!" Fleur quickly responded, "It is not bad, it is merely…" she paused trying to come up with a word that was fitting, "interesting."

"Interesting?" Hermione squeaked in turn. "Give me that!' she said while yanking the fork out of the blonde's grasp and taking the bite of the waffles she had made.

Her eyes quickly grew wide at the horrible taste that filled her mouth.

"Oh god Fleur, I'm sorry! It was supposed to be tasty but I don't know what happened!"

Fleur chuckled finding the other girl's behaviour unbelievably cute. "Do not worry ma belle, it is the thought zhat counts, non?"

Hermione nodded but the sad look on her face didn't disappear. "I guess… I just wanted to surprise you with a nice breakfast and then…"

Before she could continue her rant however she was silenced by a soft pair of lips on her own. Immediately forgetting about the whole food-ordeal she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the veela and sneaking a hand into those beautiful blond locks.

In response Fleur also wrapped her arms around the brunette's hips and sneaked out her tongue, silently asking for permission to enter. This permission was immediately granted as Hermione parted her lips, both of them moaning once their tongues came into contact and gently started duelling for dominance.

The kiss quickly grew more passionate and eventually Fleur's muscles became so weak she plopped back down onto the bed making Hermione shift her weight so she was now laying on top of the French girl.

While still keeping one of her hands at the back of Fleur's neck Hermione's other hand started wandering lower, first stroking the other girl's side but then quickly going higher.

She pulled back from the kiss a little so she was able to look in Fleur's eyes as she finally cupped her breast with her hand, groaning deep in her throat at the feel of a stiff nipple against the palm of her hand.

Silently rejoicing the fact that she was still in her nightgown thus without bra Fleur did her best to keep her eyes locked with Hermione's, only closing them once the pleasure became too much.

She moaned when she felt the other girl's hand softly kneading her breast, playing with her nipple.

Hermione who was thoroughly enjoying the effect she was having on Fleur decided to heat things up even more and leaned down to kiss the blonde's exposed neck.

At first she softly let her lips roam over the soft skin she found there but after feeling Fleur tremble beneath her she opened her mouth letting her hot tongue tease and taste.

Tilting her head further back Fleur gasped as she felt Hermione playfully place a bite at the pulse point of her neck. "Hmmm 'Ermione," she moaned letting her know she was loving this while placing her hand in soft brown curls trying to pull her even closer.

Not being able to take the teasing anymore she skilfully flipped them over, grinning at the surprised look Hermione was wearing.

"Did you really zhink I would juzt let you play with me like zhis?" she whispered into the ear of the girl beneath her making her swallow heavily.

Not sure how the respond Hermione squeaked out a high pitched "No?" making Fleur grin even more wickedly.

"Maybe payback is in order, non?" the blonde once again whispered and before being able to get a response she leaned down at roughly bit the soft neck she found there, making Hermione gasp out in both pain and pleasure.

"Do you like zhat 'Ermione?" Fleur asked letting her breath tickle along the red spot on the other girl's neck. Seeing the other girl nod she smiled and brought her lips back to hers, "good".

After long minutes of trying to devour each other through their passionate kisses Hermione felt a hand sneaking their way underneath the hem of her t-shirt, softly stroking her abdomen. Getting frustrated at the small movements Fleur was making with her hands she quickly sat up, pulled of her shirt in one swift movement and throwing it across the room. "This should make it more easier."

Getting over her shock very fast Fleur immediately started stroking her hands up and down the other girl's torso, however carefully avoiding the more intimate parts.

"Fleur…" Hermione whined in between kisses, "higher."

Grinning evilly Fleur slid her hand a bit higher covering her lover's breast, however not moving it at all. "Like zhis you mean?"

"Yes! No! I mean…Fleur!" Hermione panted out squirming underneath the warm hand. She could not remember a single moment in her life where just one touch could drive her as crazy as right now.

Taking mercy on the obviously frustrated girl lying beneath her she swiftly reached behind her back, unclasped her bra and lowered her lips to Hermione's hardened nipples, sucking softly on it.

"Oh god yes!" Hermione screamed in a pillow, wanting to be as quiet as possible. Enjoying the attention Fleur was giving her she slowly started to grind her hips against the veela's wanting to gain some friction on her already sensitive centre.

Gasping as she felt Hermione's thigh grind between her legs Fleur couldn't help but push down harder, throwing her head back in pleasure.

Taking advantage of this Hermione quickly brought her hands up, cupping both of the blonde's supple breast stroking them through the silky fabric of her night gown.

"'Ermione" Fleur moaned in response, "please…"

"Please what Fleur?"

"please take off my nightgown."

Not needing to hear that twice Hermione grabbed the hem of the said gown and pulled it up, over her lover's head revealing a pair of magnificent breasts.

Confidently Hermione leaned up and started working her magic on them with her lips, tongue and teeth, loving the sounds that she evoked in the other girl.

_Wow…juzt wow_ was all that was going through Fleur's mind as her senses were on overload. Over her whole torso she could feel Hermione's heated flesh pressed against hers, on her breasts she could feel soft wet lips kissing and biting her and between her legs…

She moaned deeply as she felt the brunette's jean-clad thigh hit the right spot. However quickly growing irritated at the fact that those jeans were keeping her from feeling more skin, she reached down and impatiently started pulling at the zipper, throwing Hermione a grateful look as she helped her pull them down.

Soon enough both girls were rolling around on their huge makeshift bed, kissing passionately while wearing only their panties. Soft gasps and moans could be heard, hands could be seen touching every part of naked flesh they could find and the thick scent of both of their arousal could be smelled.

Finally pulling their lips away from each others to get some air in their lungs Hermione finally managed to breath out a raspy: "Fleur… I want you…now!" And with that she dove down pressing her already redden and swollen lips against the veela's making quick work of ripping of the offending piece of material that still covered the blonde's centre.

Letting her fingers trail up the inside of Fleur's leg she held her breath as she finally went high enough to feel the wetness that had gathered between her legs. Not being able to hold back any longer she softly started stroking the blonde's outer lips.

The room only filled with heavy panting and a soft "Hermione"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Am I evil for stopping this chapter here? Probably… =P**

**But I'm sure my readers have a big enough imagination to finish it in their minds ;)**

**Anyways leave a review!**

**And if any of you people has a good idea what Daphne Grengrass next move should be let me know and I might use it ;)**


	18. Not good at all

**So today I didn't go to school since I have a killer headache, so I thought: hey! Maybe my headache would go away if I wrote some fanfic! I mean staring at a screen for an hour couldn't possibly make it worse right!?**

**Turns out I'm an idiot.**

**An idiot with a head splitting in two that is, but anyways here is a new chapter. Hope you are all still following this fic even though my updating is slower than a slowpoke!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 18.**

**Not good at all**

_Letting her fingers trail up the inside of Fleur's leg she held her breath as she finally went high enough to feel the wetness that had gathered between her legs. Not being able to hold back any longer she softly started stroking the blonde's outer lips._

_The room only filled with heavy panting and a soft "Hermione"_

* * *

Fleur awoke with a smile on her face.

Stretching her tired muscles she could still feel the feeling of utter satisfaction course through her body. Remembering the events from earlier her smile grew even bigger. She and Hermione had had hours of pleasure touching, teasing and straight out fucking each other senselessly.

Turning around she was glad to see that the brunette was still there, sleeping peacefully next to her with messy hair and a bit of drool peeking out from her lips. The veela didn't mind though, even now Hermione was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she was sure it would stay that way forever.

Studying the other girl carefully she kept quiet as her eyes began to flutter as a sign that she was waking up. At first Hermione looked utterly confused as if not knowing where she was and Fleur was startled when the other girl suddenly sat up looking around frantically.

"What ees zhe matter 'Ermione?" the veela ask softly not quite sure what to make of this situation and feeling a bit concerned.

"What?" Hermione rasped voice still hoarse from sleep. "Yes I'm fine, just fine."

"Are you trés certain ma belle? You seem a bit confused, non?"

"No, I mean yes. I just had a… weird dream a guess. Excuse me I need to go to the bathroom" and with that she got up and walked out of the room not even bothering to put on some clothes to cover up her naked body.

''_Er gloriously, gorgeous naked body…' _Fleur thought enjoying the afterimage of Hermione's backside in her mind. Feeling her body react again she decided to wait until her girlfriend would return so they could maybe have a repeat of the last few hours.

However when a few minutes went by without any sign of the brunette Fleur decided to get up and check if everything was alright.

She was surprised to see the bathroom empty however so she quickly went to their bedroom to put on some clothes so she could go downstairs.

There she found Hermione at the kitchen table, wearing clothes of which Fleur didn't know where they came from since the brunette hadn't come back to the bedroom.

"'Ermione? Are you ok?" she asked while taking a seat opposite of hers.

The brunette shrugged, "yeah I'm fine why do you keep asking?"

Fleur flushed not quite sure how to react, "Well I juzt thought zhere might be somezhing wrong since I juzt spend zhe most incredible 'ours of my life with you and zhen you suddenly leave…" she trailed off slightly hurt because of this abrupt ending of their perfect moment. "Was it…" she swallowed scared to hear the answer and also a bit angry that for the first time in her life she felt unsure of herself. "Was it not good for you 'Ermione?"

At this Hermione looked at her and said: "Of course it was babe, it was fun. Anyways I gotta run, need to check up on a few things. Ciao!" and with that she got up gave Fleur a quick peck on the lips and went out the door.

* * *

"Hey Fleur!" Ashley screamed when she saw the blonde veela step out of the house and into the garden. "What's up?"

She, Ron, Fred and George had been playing some good old quidditch and she was loving every moment of it, it was a damn shame that 'Mione couldn't ride a broom to safe her life.

"Could I per'aps speak with you s'il vous plait?" Fleur asked Hermione's best friend still a bit concerned about Hermione's sudden departure.

"Sure hold on!" Ashley screamed back while steering her broom down to solid ground. "ok shoot" she said once she had landed right in front of Fleur.

"Erm…" Fleur started not quite sure where to start and what to tell. "zhis morning 'Ermione was acting a bit weird, I thought you might know if zhere is somezhing wrong with 'er."

At this Ashley shrugged "I'm sorry Fleur but I haven't spoken or seen her today so I don't know if there is anything wrong. But what do you mean by weird?"

"Well… zhis morning when she woke up she looked around all franticly and zhen she said she would go to zhe bathroom and didn't return and when I came to look for 'er she was very… distant and just left zhe 'ouse saying she need to do somezhing."

"Hmm I see…" Ashley trailed off, she had to admit to herself: that was a bit weird, even for Hermione. "And do you have any idea what might have caused it?"

The blonde veela blushed but tried to hide it with quickly looking away as if she saw something interesting between the trees. "Non, no idea"

Noticing Fleur's weird behaviour Ashley pressed on: "didn't anything unusual happen before this happened? You sure? If you tell me I might be able to explain what was wrong with 'Mione."

She knew she had said the right thing when Fleur immediately looked back at her and took a deep breath.

"We…we 'ad sex…" the veela whispered so softly that it made Ashley unsure whether she had heard right or not but as soon as she saw the red shade that tainted the blonde's lip she knew she had heard right: Fleur and Hermione had finally done it.

"O my god!" the raven-haired of the two screamed scaring not only Fleur but also capturing the attention of their quidditch playing friends.

Quickly Fleur shushed the other girl "be quiet please, I don't want zhe ozhers to come over 'ere!" she whispered heatedly.

"Sorry" Ashley said still a bit shocked at the revelation she just perceived. "So…was it good?" she asked with a smirk on her face and even though she didn't get a verbal answer, Fleur's huge smile and foggy eyes said it al: It had rocked her world! "Damn girl! I'm almost starting to feel jealous of you!" Secretly she was a little proud, after all she had been Hermione's first girl, but then again Hermione had always been a quick learner…

Finally remembering that Ashley was still there looking at her the veela was able to stop the mental flashbacks she was having and focus on the present. "Do you 'ave any idea why she could be acting zhe way she is?" she asked silently praying that there was a logical explanation for all this.

Also being snapped out of her own mental flashbacks Ashley responded with a: "right" and tried to think of anything that could be bothering her best friend. "Of course!" she once again screamed when she thought of something. At Fleur's questioning look she continued on: "When me and Hermione had first amazingly-mind-blowing-sex…" however she quickly continued when she saw she was getting the evil look "after that 'Mione got all freaked out and stormed out of my house and wouldn't speak to me for two whole days!"

"So…" Fleur said trying to collect her thoughts "You zhink she freaked out… but now my question id: why? I mean she 'as 'ad sex wizh women before, zhere was nozhing to freak out about zhis time."

Now it was Ashley's turn to chuckle at Fleur's denseness "With me she freaked out because it was her first time with a girl. With you, my dear Fleur, she probably freaked out because you were the first girl she has ever been utterly and truly in love with. Think about that." And with that she stepped on her broom pushed herself off and flew into the air, leaving a stunned Fleur behind.

'_Could Ashley be right?' _she wondered. _'She probably is, she knows 'Ermione zhe best. Lets just hope zhat 'Ermione won't ignore me for two whole days, I certainly want a repeat of what we did…' _

And with that she was off into her own little sex-induced dreamland again…

* * *

Hermione awoke with a smile on her face.

Stretching her tired muscles she could still feel the feeling of utter satisfaction course through her body. Remembering the events from earlier her smile grew even bigger. She and Fleur had just had the best sex of her life and nothing was going to make that smile of hers go away. '_Well nothing except maybe the cold floor that is currently annoying my back' _she thought grumpily while also trying to remember at what point she and her girlfriend _'hihi girlfriend' _had ended up on the floor.

Not being able to remember she slowly pried her eyes open. She was surprised however when she found herself in almost complete darkness. _'Did we really sleep that long?'_ she wondered but as soon as she looked around a bit she noticed that Fleur certainly wasn't there with her and this certainly wasn't her room…

'_Oh no this can't be good'_

She anxiously tried to sit up, only then noticing that she was in some sort of basement and her wrist and ankles had been cuffed to the wall with big, rusty cuffs.

'_this really, really can NOT be good…' _

Thanks to a few beams of sunlight that were able to peak through a small and very filthy window on the far side of the room Hermione was able to make out a few things around her surroundings.

First of all there was a small table with the chair against the opposite wall. Second off she also noted a large staircase going up and towards a door, it was obviously someone's basement she was in, however the question was: "Who's basement exactly?"

Shuffling around a bit, testing out how far the chains of her cuffs would let her move she came to the conclusion there was no way in hell she would ever be able to climb those stairs, she could however reach the little table and chair, she didn't dare to sit down however since she was still naked and the chair looked as if it hadn't been cleaned for years.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" she cursed, very frustrated at her new situation. Walking around a bit she found more items scattered across the room, there were some old cloths, an old and obviously broken toaster, a broken mirror and even an old red pencil jammed into underneath the table leg.

Reaching out towards the broken mirror she grabbed a piece thinking it might be smart of her to look for any signs of injury on herself since they might give some clue about what had happened to her.

However when she had the piece into her hand and looked at is she was more certain than ever that this whole situation wasn't good at all.

Because when she looked into the piece of mirror she didn't see herself at all.

No, staring back at her was the face of non other than Daphne Greengrass…

* * *

**So that was it! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Anyways let me know what you thought of it (i.e: review) **

**Now if you'll excuse me I have to take a dozen of painkillers and some hot coco.**

**Ciao!**


	19. That freaking bitch

**Woooot! Fastest update ever!**

**I'm writing a lot of fanfic today as a avoid-homework-strategy. Ah well I guess my teacher won't mind if I just tell them I was making people happy with updating (you are happy right? :P)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 19**

**That freaking bitch**

_However when she had the piece into her hand and looked at is she was more certain than ever that this whole situation wasn't good at all._

_Because when she looked into the piece of mirror she didn't see herself at all._

_No, staring back at her was the face of non other than Daphne Greengrass…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Oh god no!" Hermione gasped feeling her heart skip a beat or two.

Reaching out to touch her face she came to the conclusion that her suspicions had been right: she was indeed inside of the body of her previous ex-girlfriend (if you could even call I t that).

"Freaking bitch!" the brunette screamed this time while throwing the piece of glass against the wall making it break and little shards of it fly towards her.

"Damn it" she cursed as she felt some little cuts being made on her torso and legs.

She took deep breath trying to calm herself down a bit so she could maybe find a way out of here.

At first she tried to disapparate but after trying five times she figured it was useless, obviously this basement or these cuffs had been protected against that sort of magic.

Then she tried looking around for her wand even though she had little hope that her kidnapper would leave it here. Indeed her wand was nowhere to be found so there was little hope of magic-ing herself out of this dire situation.

Pacing around the room, trying to find some way to get out of here she suddenly stood still. She could have sworn she had heard a sound coming from upstairs!

Turning her head to the side in order to listen more carefully she held her breath anxiously wondering if she should just keep quiet or scream out for help.

Before she could even decide however the basement door flew open and at the top of the stairs appeared Hermione Granger.

Well at least Hermione Granger's body, the real Hermione was quite sure that inside that body was the personality of Daphne Greengrass.

This was confirmed when she saw herself, no when she saw Daphne give her a creepy smile and said: "Well look who has decided to wake up! I thought you were going to sleep all day, little sleepy head!"

Hermione cringed remembering that tone and those words very well from way back when she and Daphne were still (according to Hermione) fuck-buddies. Thinking back to those moments Hermione had to admit she had indeed been a fool back then, not realizing that the other girl's feelings for her went much deeper than she had ever expected. Of course now it was way too late for her to set things straight between them.

"What the fuck did you do!?" Hermione exclaimed angrily while pulling at the chains that held her captured trying to get at the other girl.

"Hush my dear Hermione, that will not work, those chains are protected against all kinds of magic." Daphne said while moving closer but careful enough to still be out of Hermione's reach. "It is indeed a pity that I have to keep you in here like this, but I think eventually you will see that I am still in your heart."

"Fuck you, you freaking bitch!" Hermione said once again through gritted teeth, she was absolutely furious! First this bitch tried to kill her and now she stole her body! How dare she!?

"Now now sweety, you should really watch the swearing." Daphne responded getting even more closer. "You know… it really hurt me to find out you have already moved on, started screwing the next bimbo you ran into. But I'm glad you did however this little body swap spell I created was set to kick in the moment you felt even a glimmer of love for anyone that wasn't me. Guess it did it's job I guess."

With that she reached out to softly stroke Hermione's cheek but the brunette (now blonde) quickly moved out of reach not wanting to be touched by her.

Once again Daphne looked hurt, "Why do you insist on making this so hard on yourself my sweet Hermione? You know we belong together. I would never want to hurt you." There was a pause and then she added: "doesn't mean I won't however."

And with that said she pulled back her fist and took a swing at the other girl. The fist hit Hermione squarely in the jaw and her head snapped back against the hard basement wall, making her see little lights dancing across her visual-field and slump back onto the ground.

"Now if a little pain will make you finally realize your real feelings for me that is what I will have to do, even if it hurts me as much as it hurts you."

Hermione just sat there on the ground, to dazed from pain to actually reply or respond in any way. Carefully touching the back of her head she was shocked to feel the warm thickness of blood coating her fingers.

"Now look what you've done to my body!" Daphne said angrily yanking Hermione's head forward by pulling her hair to inspect the wound a bit better. "You're luck it isn't all that bad" she stated after a minute and then conjured some food on the little table before walking up the stairs, through the door and shutting it behind her.

"Fuck" Hermione muttered for like the 10th time in these past five minutes as she felt herself get woozy from blood loss and sheer anxiety. "Just gonna sleep a bit" she mumbled to herself before closing her eyes and letting darkness overcome her.

* * *

"Hey you!" Ashley said as soon as she saw her best friend enter the kitchen through the back door "Where were you at?"

Daphne had to do her best to keep her annoyance at the other girl down, she had never liked Ashley but now she really had no choice but to act nice to her, it would raise to much suspicion if she would suddenly act all bitch. "Oh you know, taking a walk clearing my head and that sorts of stuff." She said as nonchalantly as possible while grabbing a cup to get herself some coffee.

"I thought you stopped drinking coffee?" Ashley inquired when she saw Hermione doing her thing. It was true, a few months ago Hermione had stopped drinking coffee exclaiming the bitter beverage kept her awake way too long at nights.

"But I used to love coffee!" Daphne let out in a surprised manner before she could stop herself. "I mean: I used to love coffee so I just can't go cold turkey all of a sudden!" she quickly said glad she came up with an excuse in such a short time. _'I have to be more careful next time' _Daphne thought while taking a seat across Ashley _'this might be a good time to figure out some more about this whole situation'_

Happy with her plan she said: "So Ashley… do you like it here?"

At this Ashley smiled "Are you crazy? I love it here! If I had known Ginny's family was this great I would have made you drag me her a lot sooner!"

'_So we are at the Weasley house… The blonde bimbo I woke up next to this morning doesn't seem to be one of them…' _"So do you like the Weasleys and the other people here?"

At this her raven-haired 'friend' looked at her funnily. "What's up with the interrogation anyways? Something's up?"

"No just wondering if you like it here, can't I just make sure my best friend is happy?" Daphne replied silently hoping the other girl would just stop whining and answer her question.

"Well the Weasleys I love, Ginny is the sweetest girl ever and her parents are too. As for Fred and George they just crack me up you know? Seriously they are almost as funny as me! And Ron… well what can I say about him, I guess he is nice and stuff but also a bit retarded at times. As for the others: Harry is super! Nice guy bit shy though. And Fleur, she's just perfect for you, I mean: beauty and brains, what more could a girl want!? Speaking off… she told me that last night you guys had a mad roll in the sack, care to enlighten me?" Ashley finished with a smirk, obviously fishing for a little dirt, details and gossip.

But all Daphne could think of was Fleur _'figures it had to be some kind of girly bimbo name like fleur' _she thought angrily doing her best not to let it show. Growing even more angry at the mere thought of her Hermione with anyone else she heatedly said: "That is really non of your business _Ashley" _Without second thought she got up and made her way out of the room and up the stairs thinking it would be a good idea to find her room.

* * *

**Aaaaand another chapter. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story that's why there are so many twists and stuff. But hey keeps things interesting at least!**

**Anyways show some love and review ;) **


	20. Well hello there mister!

**Hey all!**

**After years and years and years (ok maybe months) I****'m finally back with a new update. **

**I'm really busy with school and all, and I'm afraid that I'm slowly turning into a nerd…**

**Well at least I'll be a hot, funny nerd…. :P**

**Anyways here's a short chapter, a bit of stupid scenes thrown together. Most of them are about sausage anyways.**

**Why you ask? Well I like sausage :D**

_**- HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP **_

**Chapter 20**

**Well hello there mister!**

_But all Daphne could think of was Fleur __'figures it had to be some kind of girly bimbo name like fleur' __she thought angrily doing her best not to let it show. Growing even more angry at the mere thought of her Hermione with anyone else she heatedly said: "That is really non of your business __Ashley" __Without second thought she got up and made her way out of the room and up the stairs thinking it would be a good idea to find her room._

_**- HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP **_

"Ooo…-kay" Ashley said to the empty room in which Hermione just left her. Really: what was up with that girl? First running out on Fleur this morning and now being an über bitch to her!

Could it be that 'Mione was still a bit freaked out about the Fleur slash feelings thing? Or was it something else?

Shrugging a bit she decided she would inquire her best friend about it some time later today, now she had more important things to do. Getting up she started digging through the kitchen-cabinets, man she was hungry!

_**- HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP **_

Fleur found Ashley a few minutes later in the kitchen sitting at the table with half a dozen plates surrounding her. The raven-haired girl however hadn't heard of seen the other woman come in and so kept on doing whatever she had been doing.

Which just happened to be talking to her sausage.

"Well hello there mister sausage!" she said in a cheery over-the-top voice. "I don't think I've me you before! Would you like to meet mister stomach!?"

And without waiting for an answer (which she probably wouldn't have gotten anyway) she stuffed it inside her mouth, happily chewing on it.

"Andf miff ketffup!" she exclaimed a few seconds later, with the sausage still half in her mouth while Fleur was desperately trying to dodge the little pieces of flying said sausage as they spurted out of Ashley's mouth.

"What about zhe mayonnaise?" Fleur asked in a amused manner after the other girl had apparently satisfied her ketchup needs.

"Yes! Mayon- Hey!" Ashley exclaimed her eyes going wide at the realisation that she had been caught red handed (or red mouthed from ketchup).

Now the veela really couldn't control herself anymore and she burst out laughing. "You… you… talked to…" she managed to wheeze out between her laughs all the while clutching her side "to the sausage… and then!"

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up!" Ashley interrupted not really angry but more embarrassed. "I was bored ok!? So I talked to the sausage, that's not so weird! It was a cow once you know! People talk to animals all the time!"

This of course didn't really help the situation at all since now Fleur was practically grabbing the chair to keep from falling, she was laughing that hard.

However after a few more minutes she managed to calm down a bit, now only letting out a little snort from time to time.

"You done now?" Ashley asked impatiently, tapping her foot while the blonde whipped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. "The rest of the sausage is not going to it itself yunno!"

And at that Fleur was off again…

_**- HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP **_

"I'm certain that all of them are now sitting at the kitchen table trying to find me." Hermione said more to calm herself than anything else.

"They must have noticed, that I'm not me, or she's not me, or that I'm her or whatever. Right mister spider?"

But mister spider wasn't really responding all that much, he hadn't even been listening probably. Well that or he was dead, the brunette really wasn't sure.

She sighed, slumping down on the chair. Yeah, she had finally dared to sit on it, she really had no choice it was either this or the floor. Cause even though Hermione was sure she'd at least get an STD from this chair she was even more certain the floor was filled with all kinds of weird brain eating bacteria's.

It had been a few hours (or so she had guessed) since Daphne had left her alone in the basement again. She had tried to think of things that her ex could be doing with her right now. Her mind had wandered the most extreme thinking-paths the last couple of minutes. For all she know Daphne could be halfway across the globe right now, drinking mojito's at some exotic beach somewhere. Or she could be at the Weasley's, standing there on top of their butchered bodies with a smile, a bloodied knife in her hand…

The brunette (now blonde) shuddered, she really had to stop thinking those thoughts. There really was no use getting all depressed down here, she needed a clean and sharp mind if she ever wanted to get out of here.

But so far she had had no luck. Every plan that she had formed had either been impossible to do or just plain stupid. "I could always just pretend that I'm dead," she said dryly to herself hopping to bring at least some humour in this whole situation. But it was useless, she know that there was no way she was getting out of here on her own without magic or super-strength. "where's Buffy when you need her?" she muttered, remembering how Ashley always used to make her watch her favourite TV-show.

Although Ashley had been more of a Faith girl instead of a Buffy girl…

Shaking her head slightly Hermione mentally classicised herself for thinking such stupid thoughts in a situation like this. Maybe she had hit her head harder than she had initially thought…?

Ok: she just needed a plan, A big kick ass plan.

That wouldn't be to hard would it?

_**- HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP **_

"Hey" Daphne said while entering the Weasley's house and finding a few redheads (she wasn't sure which one was which) sitting on the couch.

"Hiya!" One of twins said cheerily, man did he have an annoying voice!

Instead of voicing her distain however Daphne managed to keep herself in check and smiled sweetly at him. "I'm gonna head up stairs. Later!"

She had remembered the way to the bedroom when she ran out this morning and she was really hoping to find either Fleur or Ashley there. She really needed to get some updates on Hermione's life, or else she would probably make some stupid mistakes.

Nearing the bedroom she could hear laughing coming from inside. Raising her brow slightly she creaked the door open and peaked inside. She could see Fleur and Ashley sitting on the make shift beds playing some sort of card game which was obviously amusing since both of them had smiles on their faces. Looking a bit harder Daphne could clearly see that these girls were close… The way the smiled, The way they talked to each other _'about sausages?' _Daphne really wasn't sure if she heard right…

Raising her eyebrows further she couldn't help but smile a bit thinking this would probably come in handy some way or anther.

"Hey!" she said for the second time this past five minutes while pushing the door open to reveal herself. Both girls looked up at her smiling only slightly and not fully. _'Guess they are still pissed about my weirdness this morning' _she thought. Luckily she was resolved to set her mistakes straight so she stalked forward, gave Fleur a peck on the check and plopped down next to her on the bed.

This seemed to satisfy the blonde as she was now staring at her with a love-sick smile on her face. _'Ugh I have to barf!' _

"Do you want to join zhe game?" she asked already offering her some cards. "Zhe game we are playing is called snaps… I zhink."

At her unsure look Ashley nodded and started to explain the rules, seemingly also forgotten about this morning.

"So coffee quitting ehy? Such a bitch." Daphne said, trying to open up some sort of conversation that would lead to more knowledge about the past few years of her true love's life.

"Yeah and you were doing so good!" her best friend said, obviously a bit disappointed. "I get it though, must be really hard. Thank god I'm not really addicted to anything!"

"What about zhe sausages?" Fleur asked giggling a bit behind her hand.

'_Really what's with the sausages?' _Daphne wondered, not really knowing whether Hermione was supposed to know about this or not.

Luckily Ashley just rolled her eyes and focussed back on the game at hand saving Daphne from making another mistake if she indeed lacked in sausage-knowledge.

"'Ermione?" Fleur asked after some time breaking the silence.

Looking through the hair that had fallen over her face Daphne looked at Fleur. It was the first time she had really looked at the other woman and she was actually kind of glad she had now. It was so obvious that Hermione had fallen for this bimbo cause she resembled Daphne herself! They both had blonde hair, blue eyes, where witches…

"Yes?" she inquired feeling slightly more able to control herself around the women that had stolen her lover away. It was indeed a pity that eventually she would have to get rid of this French woman, but until then… until then she would keep her as a reminder of how much Hermione wanted her back, whether consciously aware of it or not.

"Do you per' aps want to go on a walk with me? Ashley told me zhe forest out back is trés belle."

Thinking this would probably be a good opportunity to get to know a little more about everyone here and plan her next move Daphne nodded happily. She was actually feeling quite good about herself, not only had she found out that Hermione wanted her but now she had found a way to sneak into their lives!

They good feeling didn't last long however. Cause when she heard Ashley make a comment about how Fleur 'only wanted to go to the forest cause she told her there were great make out spots there' all she could think was:

_Oh God no!_

_**- HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP - -HP - - HP **_

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Don't forget to review, you'll get a sausage ;)**


End file.
